Spy and Tell
by xoxo starry-eyed
Summary: "When your mind is being controlled by someone else, it's those feelings, those intuitions that keep us from falling apart to nothing." Gallagher Academy opens its first chain school and its in Westchester. The girls; thanks to their looks, money, sneakiness and most of all brains, got in...except Dylan. But the Briarwood boys-well they're onto the same kinda thing. Review please!
1. Characters

**FYI: this is a MASSINGTON kind of thing...lol obsessed much? But don't worry.. I have no clue where im going with this. And I will update my other story soon:) just some writers block ah-gain! If you guys want me to stick to this please Read & Review! If I get ten by the third chapter I will keep writing and i'll have another deal for all you then.. so enjoy the summary! and this isn't chapter 1 its just info.**

**Characters for "Spy and Tell"**

**Massie Block:** Eighth grade Spy-in-training at Westchester's newest boarding school, Gallagher Academy for Exceptional young women. It's a famous boarding school chain, making its way across the country, quick. Massie Block was the most popular girl there, clever, and witty. She never would have thought that one mission could turn her world upside down.

**Alicia Rivera:** So cool with the upgrade from OCD, but, of course, F aux-livia couldn't get in. Not that that was a shocker. Heck, she was surprised that she got in herself… oh who is she kidding? Her father is the most respected lawyer out there. How couldn't she get in?

**Dylan Marvil:** Rules OCD now that Massie and Alicia were gone. Her mom begged her to apply. Dylan didn't want to though. She was sick of Massie and Alicia being all buddy-buddy all the time. It's like they didn't even like her anymore-if they ever really did. Besides, what's so great about that school? She'd have a new click like _snap_.

**Kristen Gregory:** couldn't believe it when she found out about the five year (full high school education) scholarship to the hottest new school out there- Gallagher Academy- that she got. Going first an eighth grader, she was at her highest point right then… until she found out it was a spy school. The thought intrigued her, actually, but when Massie was kidnapped, she knew there was no turning back.

**Claire Lyons:** Got in to Gallagher Academy, barely. But Todd got super jealous. There wasn't a super cool spy school for boys. At least she didn't think so. The only thing that bothered her was that he _didn't _know it was a super cool spy school. That really would have had him crying.

**Derrick Harrington:** Briarwood is reopened, but very _specifically._ They would only permit certain people in this year- and thank god. It was boring not having the other girls at BOCD the year before and some of those nerds really _bugged_ him. But how does he react when they start learning about how to be a spy, and couldn't tell their families. More importantly- what does he do when he's asked to spy on the one girl he loved?

**Cam Fisher:** didn't get back into Briarwood, and was pretty upset. All of his other friends did. But big deal- he just had to handle public school for a year and then he could apply again. Hopefully.


	2. Gallagher Academy

**Hey guysss! Just reminding you to R&R and omg i am so proud of myself right now... this was a pretty large chapter... and i started it a little over an hour agoo. Devoted writer? i think so:)  
Jussaying;)**

**ENJOY!**

Massie glanced out the window of the Range Rover and took a long stare at what she was leaving behind. BOCD. Her friend, Dylan. Her house. Isaac. Inez. Her family.

Good thing that the new Gallagher Academy was only a measly 80 miles away. She still had to board there. It was too difficult to drive home so far every morning and night. But at least she could visit on weekends.

Kristen, Alicia, and Claire all got accepted too. So the only thing that could make it better would be if Dylan came. But no. Dylan decided to go and be Alpha on her own now that the PC was out of the picture. _Funny. I always thought Alicia would do that to me._ Massie thought. Alicia always craved power but, slowly, Alicia seemed to have released thoughts of ever overthrowing Massie.

So there was the drive. Claire, of course, was already with her, but she was busy biting down on her gummies nervously. Finally they pulled up to the Rivera estate. Dean was dragging her juicy couture luggage up to the car. Luckily, the Range Rover now had room for extensive amounts of baggage. No one would be taking up the back seat, so there was more space.

"Hello ladies" Alicia said to Claire and Massie.

"Hi, leesh" Massie and Claire answered. They giggled and then yelled "Jinx" at the same time. But soon it went back to silence. It wasn't the same without Dylan there. She always laughed and burped and ate those nasty diets.

"Well, how did you guys sleep last night?" Alicia asked them, hoping to fill until Kristen came on.

"Barely a wink." Claire admitted to. She was nervous beyond comprehension.

"I slept fine, I suppose. But I sure don't remember it." Massie sighed. She turned to Alicia. "How about you?"

"Nada. I kept having this dream that this murderer was coming to my house and tore all of my dresses. I was close to crying. No joke." The three laughed, although she said it wasn't a joke. It seemed like a silly dream to have, but inside they all were scared of it too.

"Ugh. I hate going to new schools." Claire grumbled. "It's not that I'm not excited- I am. But let's just say that I don't exactly have a fond memory of last time."

Alicia and Claire laughed, and after Massie rolled her eyes she did too. "Well this time, there won't be anything to be nervous about. We'll get our dorms, have Friday night sleepovers at Massie's dorm-unless there's a bunch of total LBRs there, and we'll graduate in a few years with a great experience." Alicia smiled at her own words.

"You're right, Leesh. Massie?" Claire said. Massie snapped back to attention.

"Yeah, sorry I blanked for a second." She looked outside because she felt that Isaac slowed to a stop. They were outside Kristen's apartment building. "Hey Kris." Massie said as she watched Kristen climb in.

"Hi guys. Is anyone else excited to be finally be going?" She said with pure enthusiasm. The others stared at her quizzically. "I mean, look at it this way." She held up one finger. "We don't have to go through heartbreak with the briarwood boys. In fact, we'll be eighty miles from them." Two. "No more LBRs like Layme." Three. "It'll be _fun._"

Kristen was right. They should look at it in a whole new way. They shouldn't be depressed to leave their homes. This was an adventure. And the PC was brave enough for that, Massie definitely was. The rest of the time, they talked about school. What they hoped it'll be. Alicia said that she wished it was a coed school but the car all shushed her.

"Don't go giving Layne ideas now. She might go around and flood Blackthorne." Massie said, acting as if she cared. The girls burst into giggles and Isaac sent them a glare through the mirror. "Oops, secret spilled." They giggled again.

"Gawd that was so stupid though." Alicia said.

"Ah-greed" the girls yelled in a hushed tone. They didn't want to put Isaac in a mood. Especially if they wouldn't be seeing him for a while.

The girls were finally crawling and standing out of the car, stepping on the fresh pavement. The school was a ginormous mansion. Bigger than all of the mansions that the PC had ever seen. It was rustic, and almost looked like an Ancient Greek structure. Bigger than a Palace and breathtaking.

"Whoa." Was all Alicia could say. Massie couldn't say a word at all. Claire and Kristen just gasped. At the top, the words "Gallagher Academy" were carved in the charming stone. Only two other girls had the brains, as they did, to move in a week ahead of time. The Pretty Committee wanted to do that so they could get really _settled _in. And to mark their territory.

Almost immediately, a tall stranger dressed in uniform came and helped with all of the bags piled in the back. They all color coordinated. Kristen had sea blue luggage, Alicia red, Claire bubble gum pink and Massie, of course, had royal purple. If Dylan was there, she would have bright green. It made Massie smile, thinking of her friend. Then she frowned. _Some friend_. Massie thought.

_"Massie, how could you ditch me like that" Dylan said. "You all ditched me. I thought we would be friends forever but it seems like 'we' didn't ever include me."_

_"What? I don't even know what we did?" Massie replied, confused._

_"Whatever," Dylan ignored her question. "I can make my own Clique. The boys will be all over us. Especially _Cam._" Dylan said pointedly at innocent Claire sitting in the corner. Dylan turned back to Massie and smirked. "And Derrick's probably going to ask me out soon, too. Have any last words, Massie Block?"_

_"I think I'll wait until I'm _actually_ dying to speak those. They're too sacred for your ears." Massie turned to leave but she walked back up to Dylan with a maniacal grin. "Oh, by the way, auditions for Free Willy are that way." She pointed to the school. "I sure hope you'll get the part. There isn't a reason why you can't play a dying whale. You look like one right now." With that Massie left, Dylan's mouth dropping to the ground and her face a boiling, fuming red._

Perhaps a _bit_ harsh, but it was worth it. Dylan was being totally unreasonable and Massie never did anything wrong. She totally deserved it.

The girls opened the mahogany doors that led them in the Grand Hall. They were greeted by a petite woman who wore a pencil skirt and a mini navy striped tie.

"Hello, I am Madame Henley. I will be showing you all to your classes. You may have heard of my _older _sister Madame Dabney? She works at the original school." Madame Henley reminded her of a 50's air flight attendant, but in a pretty way. Not that they weren't pretty, she was just _different_.

"Now ladies, since you are the first few here, you can choose what dorm you have," She glanced over at the Pretty Committee, "And who you'll be with."

The PC couldn't help squealing. They raced up the way Madame Henley pointed and picked out the large suite and wrote their names on the clipboard with the neatest penmanship they had. They, once again used different colors for each name, the same as their luggage. When they walked in and had the employee set their stuff on each person's bed, they were left wide eyed. The room was huge, even with four girls in it. They each got full size beds, each tucked in a corner of the large room. There was a little reading nook next to the bed Kristen chose. A flat screen TV hung on the large wall in the front, in every girls view. There was a wooden door in the corner near Claire's bed that led to the beautiful bathroom. Massie took out her suitcase of room stuff. She pulled out her lavender duvet and sheets, putting them on her bed methodically. Soon she had a perfectly made bed. On her nightstand, she plugged in an alarm clock and a charging dock for all of her devices. She added tissues, magazines, nail polish and one of her favorite books for falling asleep-"_Inkheart"._ It literally bored her so much that she would pass out. **(A/N: this is just about Massie and, personally, I love ****_Inkheart_****. I just needed something to use.)** But it also made her feel smart. Nothing said 'bookish' more than having a thick book on her nightstand.

She sighed in relief once it was all complete and plopped onto her bed. The others were adding finishing touches to theirs. Alicia, for example was trying to hang a canopy, but realizing it wouldn't work, she gave up and tossed the useless canopy in her bag. Massie realized the rest of what she needed to do. She walked over to the bathroom, toting one of her suitcases in hand.

She took out all of her hair accessories, putting them into a crammed drawer. She took a label sticker and put it on. It said "MASSIE" in large purple letters. It was the first drawer, with three others of the same size underneath it. Then, she took out all of her makeup and put it in the first drawer next to her hair care drawer. Last of all, she took out hygienic items and filed them away among the shower/tub, medicine cabinet, nightstand and relocating some bobby pins to a bag in her hair care drawer that was full of similar ones.

Eventually everyone did the same thing and they noticed a large closet partially hidden by a mirror. Massie slid it open and peeked inside. It was full. With uniform things and clothing accessories of unimaginable amounts. Okay, Massie and the crew have seen as much stuff as this before, but it was still shocking that it was already done for them.


	3. Dangerous

Massie looked up to the clothes. Short shorts in a tannish-brown color, almost like kakis, hung on one bar. Then there were blouses in different colors. Purple, navy, pink, white, black, blue, etc. Then there were _Seven_ jeans from straight legs to flare style. Blazers hung, also in different hues. Skirts of all sorts were folded and stacked on shelves with the jeans and the cardigans. There didn't seem to be exactly a school color.

Headbands, hair ties, and little neck ties like the one Madame Henley was wearing hung on a rack above all of the shoe shelves. There, it was empty, allowing people to put their own shoes there. The girls filled it with Ugg boots and Sperry topsiders. Those were the only _good_ shoe brands allowed.

Massie gazed out the window. There was a winding road that leads to the school, the one she had gone up in the Range Rover. It curved around the edge of a swampy lake. A willow tree hung over the water, adding to the beautiful effect.

Alicia walked over back to her sunset duvet bed. She pulled out her cell phone and started dialing for Josh. When he picked up, she grinned.

"Hey Josh. I'm at the school with the girls. Guess what? We all share a dorm." Alicia said. Her bright smile started to fade away from her face, replacing itself with a frown. She looked at the phone and put it on speakerphone as the girls came over to see what was going on. "What was that Josh? I had to wash my hands for a second. Just finished cleaning up."

The girls waited, concerned. Alicia put a finger over her mouth to make them quiet. "Well," Josh started. "Briarwood reopened and they said that I could go to school there again, but they said I had to break up with you, first. I'm sorry, Leesh. It's not an option, really."

"Are you kidding? Josh, it _is_ an option. And it's clear you've made your choice." Alicia hung up the phone and Massie could see tears spring in the girl's eyes. She scooted over and started to stroke Alicia's dark hair.

"You did the right thing. He's a jerk to dump you for _school_. I mean, couldn't you two secretly date? It's not like it's a big deal anyway." Massie tried but Alicia just got more upset.

"That's why I'm so mad about this. He _could've _tried. He really could, but he didn't. So that just shows who he is if he doesn't even love me enough to try. At the very least, _try._" Massie nodded.

"Totally ah-gree. Just know that you can get any guy you want and besides, you can make him _so_ jealous. Just imagine all the cool stuff we'll be doing. Hanging out all night, every night. Learning different languages, walking around the halls aimlessly" they giggled. "And being single is going to be the best for you because you're toe-dally hawt."

This time, Alicia giggled with them. But as soon as someone knocked on the door, Massie jumped. She stood straight up, nice and tall, and walked over to answer. Slowly turning the knob, she could feel nerves build up. _What is it now?_

Madame Henley was waiting there, along with another employee who held all of the girls' books. "Hello, ladies. It's nice to see you've settled in. Now, I am giving you all of the books you bought, paid for by tuition."

She started handing them copies, one by one. Checking inside the cover of each to see who they go to. Suddenly, they came across a set of books that read 'Secrets to Perfecting Covert Operations' Massie stared down suspiciously at it until she finally got it.

"Madame Henley, why are we taking a Covert Operations class? It didn't talk about it in the flier we got." Massie said. Madame Henley chuckled.

"Of course it didn't. I knew I forgot something earlier…" she trailed off for a second. "Welcome to Spy School."

Massie started hyperventilating and, while Alicia helped her, the other two had to sit down. Madame Henley made a frown like _Did I say something wrong?_ Massie, after recovering, shot her a quick glare that said _no dip Sherlock!_ But before Madame Henley noticed, Massie replaced it with pursed lips.

"Well, since you all feel better, I suppose I'll tell you." Madame Henley sat on the edge of Massie's bed and shooed the employee, after he distributed all of the books.

"The girls who come here, to the Gallagher Academy, are special. They are specifically picked based on all of their attributes. You girls were picked because you're all clever, sneaky, deceptive, brave and not to mention beautiful. Now, while Gallagher Academy is becoming a Chain of schools, only a few select ones will be spy schools. This one and the original will be the first of the three spy schools, actually.

"But- it is imperative that you don't tell anyone. In fact, we have to start your spy training as soon as we can, although at the other school it doesn't start until you're Sophomores. This school will be the exception." She continued. "Perhaps we should start with your other academic classes tomorrow so you can spend extra time learning cove ops. I'll have to speak to headmaster Cameron. She'll also be the covert operations teacher, being a CIA agent in all.

"But," she rambled. "The reason you have to be ready now is because there appears to be a threat from inside the US. They've taken over a school here in Westchester. We haven't found out which yet, though, so don't worry. We're fairly certain it wasn't in your area." Madame Henley looked up to see the girls shock stricken faces. "Ready for your tour girls?"

Massie nodded, numbly. It was totally obvious that Briarwood was the school. I mean, Josh said he wasn't allowed to date Alicia because of the school. Obviously, they knew that Gallagher Academy was a spy school-or at least the corrupted headmaster did. Massie swallowed, hard.

She just didn't want Alicia to find out.

* * *

Derrick Harrington and the Tomahawks were on their way to the first day of school. Except for Cam. He apparently wasn't '_eligible_' to be permitted back into the school that year. Whatever.

Derrick roamed the new halls of Briarwood and picked out his seat among all the others. It had his schedule and map for guidance around the new building. When he looked at the classes he had, he got confused. His homeroom/main class was 'the covert arts'. Very strange. He also had world languages for two hours. Weird. Then he also had a bunch of hacking classes. That was the strangest by far. He also noticed that the school days were longer. Close to ten hours. Whoa.

In his first class, there was a buff man who stood tall and firm. He imagined what Massie would say. Probably call him toned and 'hawt' and all that. Whatever.

"Hello, I am your covert operations teacher. My name is unnecessary. Now, I would go through all the names, but every seat is filled. We will be training quickly so if you don't do your work, good luck moving on from this course." The tall man said.

"Let's start with the chips. I will have you boys inserted with chips that make you the perfect fighters and all around good spies. Any questions?" A single boy raised his hand. Kemp.

"Yeah, um will this hurt?" No one really cared that he was talking about spy stuff, except Derrick.

"No." the teacher said. Derrick raised his hand next.

"What do you mean spies? Like undercover agents working for the government?" He asked.

"Yes, spies as in undercover agents-just not the 'government' part." The teacher replied, bored. Derrick gulped. A random school showed up out of nowhere and the girls were going there. It was odd. And this wasn't the same Briarwood anymore. Not until then he realized.

This was dangerous.


	4. Are you Serious?

__**Yeahhh um if you couldn't tell i skipped to the week later so... yeah. Its cos there was nothing interesting that would happen so it was kinda useless to put it in. read and review please!**

_While Derrick is in the spy class of his._

Massie was sitting in Covert Operations Class, listening to what Ms. Cameron was saying.

"You are all _very_ special girls. Each of you with unique abilities and the sharpest of minds. I am proud to be teaching you, and to be the headmistress of this school. Any questions?"

"Yes." Massie was impatiently raising her hand. "Have you found out what school it is?" Any other teacher would say 'Gallagher Academy is the school you're at' but Abby Cameron knew better. She could see Massie's daring smile and the: _I know your secret_ look in her eyes.

"We will discuss that _later_ May-see." Abby said with a smug grin on her face

"Fair enough but its Ma-ssie like 'Sassy'" her friends knuckle punched and giggled.

"My mistake. You just remind me of someone." Abby said through gritted teeth. "Now class, turn the page to A3. It should say 'Notice Everything'. After you have read it, raise hands and give me a brief summary of what it said." Kristen was done reading in a snap and raised her hand before anyone had finished.

"Yes, Ms. Gregory."

"It says that we should always pay attention to our surroundings. To act like nothing is _ever_ what it seems, even when it is. We must be cautious and be aware of possible threats lurking by." Kristen replied diligently. Massie rolled her eyes at her playfully.

"Great answer, Kristen! Now, why should we do that?" Ms. Cameron asked. Massie raised her hand. "Go on."

"Because then, if you figure out any traps or answers or clues, you'll have the upper hand. You'll be ready for anything. That's why it said in paragraph 3 to quote '_Anticipate the impossible. Because for a spy it's always possible._' End quote." Massie finished with a smile. She could tell Ms. Cameron was smiling too.

"Perfect. Now class, it seems a bit too soon, but I would like to have you go on your first mission on Saturday. It seems to be too soon but I think you guys will do fine. It's just a mission. And this one isn't as serious, so don't worry. Just wear casual clothes- we're going to see the Tomahawks for Briarwood play. They're all your age, so it shouldn't be weird." Ms. Cameron said. Massie could feel the Pretty Committee's hearts stop at the mention of the Tomahawk boys. Luckily, the bell rang before Alicia could throw any punches.

Massie was impressed with the high tech-iness of Sub level 1. Stainless steel everything and panels of complicated buttons. But Massie had no time to gape in awe at it, because she had to pull Alicia away, kicking and screaming. That was at least until Ms. Cameron pulled her back after class and she had to leave the PC all alone.

"Ms. Block, you do realize that you cannot tell anyone. About this. _No one._ You are the only student to be trusted with this information."

Massie nodded, not seeing why it was such a big deal.

"The reason I can only tell you is because you will be one of the operatives on the case, along with your friends, but they are not as important right now." Massie nodded to her again. "And, because you will have to be used as bait." Massie bit her tongue after hearing that._ The bait?_ She wasn't so sure about this.

"I know, it sounds bad, but it's the job that's the most fun. Trust me. But anyways, I am afraid to say that they took over Briarwood. I know you have some friends there, and that's why you have to be the bait. I can promise that you will _never_ get hurt. I'll be there to protect you. And as for the game Saturday, well that's your first assignment. You have to track down one of the players, Derrick Harrington." Massie flinched.

"Is he one of your friends?" Ms. Cameron asked. Massie nodded. "Good. Now you just have to become _closer_ friends. If that doesn't work, we'll have to send you in as a double agent. Or worse give you…" she trailed off. Then she swatted her hand in the air, as if to push away the thought. "It won't come to that. No worries. Now hurry to your next class. Here's your hall pass if you're late." The teacher said, handing over a tiny slip. Massie grabbed it and scurried through the halls to the P and E barn.

The coach didn't even look at her when she showed up late. She just went on to mastering Judo moves.

Derrick Harrington stared at the teacher absentmindedly. He was lecturing something about "noticing everything" but Derrick didn't care. His brain absorbed everything but only one thought entered his mind: Massie Block. He didn't know why, but after the chip was put into his scalp, he always thought of her. It was like a sign or something.

At the end of the bell, Derrick was called over by the teacher.

"Harrington?" The teacher asked. Derrick nodded. "Well, have you ever met a girl named Massie Block?" he looked to Derrick. If Derrick had been drinking something, a spit take would have taken place. He nodded guiltily.

"Good. Keep a watchful eye on her. I have feelings about this one." The teacher said. Derrick swallowed a large lump in his throat. "And they aren't good."

"What does she have to do with anything?" Derrick asked. This wasn't possible.

"Do you really want to know?" The teacher asked. Derrick nodded again, but eagerly. "Well-"

Massie stared at the clock, bursting with nerves. What was she going to do when she saw Derrick? She's _never_ been so stressed about the shorts loving boy. What could she say without it seeming like she was trying too hard? She just had to pretend she was ordinary Massie again. And that he was ordinary Derrington again. But it was clear that both of them had changed. Even without meeting him since she left.

Finally, once her languages class was over, she was able to go back to the dorm and leaped on her bed. There she sat, pondering her feelings about the situation. Suddenly Alicia came bursting through the door.

"What's wrong?" Alicia saw the disgust on Massie's face, but also the hint of sadness that sank under her skin.

As much as Massie wanted to tell her best friend, she couldn't. There wasn't a possible way to do so. Massie pouted her lips.

"I wish I could tell. It's top secret. You'll find out soon though." Massie said, and while Alicia looked flustered not getting any of the gossip, she shrugged and got on the computer. Suddenly, Massie's phone vibrated.

**Derrington:** Hey, Mass. How's school?

Massie gulped at the text and threw her Iphone to the ground. Alicia looked startled, but only slightly.

Massie didn't want to reply to him. But, reminded by Ms. Cameron's words "Now you just have to become _closer_ friends" and in spite of everything that will probably happen, she picked up the phone and began to type a friendly message.

That's what anyone would do. Right?


	5. That Day

Massie snuck out of the dorm that night. She found her way around the halls, not making a sound. Headmistress/Ms. Cameron sent her a note to come once everyone was sleeping. It was almost too easy to leave them.

Massie knocked softly on the office door and Ms. Cameron let the door creak open. Sliding in the cramped space, she felt the glow of a fireplace warm the room.

"Hello, Ms. Cameron." Massie said coolly.

"Oh, please, call me Abby. That's what my niece and her friends call me. They go to the other Gallagher Academy." Abby and Massie exchanged a quick smile. But just as quickly it faded.

"Now, I will give you the full details on the situation. We have convinced them into thinking that you know some top secret information. It involves various items."

"What are they though?" Massie asked, nerves pulsing through her veins.

"Well, they're about the locations of all the Nazis left and…" she trailed off for a second "the new location for the world-wide governmental meeting place. If they found out, the world could be in potential danger. They would be able to take over and kill all the leaders. In fact, they are only giving you this so you can report there. And so they can give you a fake location for them if it comes to that.

"Honestly, I don't even know where it is. I never usually go there, and when I do they blindfold me the whole time to get there."

"Then how will you tell me?" Massie was confused.

"Oh, I'm not the one telling you." Suddenly a tall man in a suit and sunglasses came into the room. "Agent Townsend will."

With that Abby disappeared into the library outside the door. Townsend turned to Massie.

"So, you want to know where it is?" he asked her, squatting to be down at her height. Before she could answer, he continued. "I'll tell you. It's underneath us. An intricate tunnel system was built so that rulers from all the countries could take the tunnel train to get to places. It runs through the ocean, in parts that boats are not permitted to sail. Where the actual building is though? Well it's in the Bermuda triangle, underneath it of course. The world governments came up with these stories so that people would stay away. And, eventually, they did.

"After Saturday, we will take you there. If you live." Townsend noticed her glare and grinned "I was just kidding."

Massie took note of his ah-nnoying British accent that she would usually find adorable. Except his was snobby and rude. She didn't like it.

With that, she walked out the door. It was great to know that she was immediately put in more danger after that conversation.

"Ms. Cam- I mean Abby, what does Derrington err Derrick have to even do with this? I mean I know his school was taken over but he isn't the only threat… right?"

"Massie, Derrick is _different_. He comes from a spy family, although he may not know it and that could be a threat on its own. He's cunning, charming, witty as you may, and stealthy. It runs through his blood. He was practically born to spy. Once he finds this, there is no stopping him. He's dangerous, Massie."

Massie looked down in disappointment. "That is why," Abby continued "I trust you completely to do this mission. You are one of the only girls I know that could handle this." Massie turned away.

"You act like you've known me my whole life."

"I may not you very well, but other people do. They care and they pay attention. Soon, I'll know you really well like all of those people."

"I'm scared." Massie muttered.

That's when she ran past Abby, up to her dorm, not caring if anyone woke up. Her life, if it wasn't changed before, was totally changed now. Not for the better.

Derrick read and re-read the texts he got from Massie.

**Massie:** Great! hbu?  
**Derrick:** Fine. Are you visiting this weekend?  
**Massie:** Duh.  
**Derrick: **goin 2 game?;)  
**Massie: **idk if I have time 2  
**Derrick:** Plz?  
**Derrick: **Block?  
**Derrick: **Mass, u there?  
~hour later~ (**A/N: time span between texts.)  
Massie: **C U the game;)

He wasn't sure if he should go through with the plan, even if he wouldn't be doing anything horrible that day. _That day._

All the stuff he was supposed to do was so simple. But yet he couldn't bring himself to it. He knew her too well. He highly doubted everything the teacher said was true about her. That wasn't the Massie he knew and lo-

Well, it wasn't the Massie he knew.

Massie Block. Massie Block. Massie Block. Massie Block. Massie Block. Massie Block. Massie.

Her own name echoed through Massie's head. It wasn't her voice though. It was deeper, slower. _Derrington's._ Her eyes snapped open, for slight second thinking he would be hovering over her, taunting her.

No one was there. Everyone else was asleep in bed. Sunlight blared through the window by her bed. She shoved the curtain over it, but yanked it back. It was a perfect day. Almost too perfect.

The week went by too fast. She was learning faster than that of the other girls, and almost seemed like a nerd. But it didn't matter. The past two weeks she has been preparing for that day. She got up, going about her daily routine. Showers, brushes teeth, brushes hair, does hair, does makeup, change into clothes, accessorize. There was a mixture of feelings in her stomach.

She missed Westchester, although she was there. Rephrase: She missed _her_ Westchester. Before things got complicated. Before she left. Before she became a spy holding information that could ultimately lead to the destruction of world and societies as we know it.

But mostly, she missed before with Derrick. She just couldn't imagine life where he was her enemy.

Except that seems to be the case right now.

Sure, they've fought. Sure at some points she really hated his guts. But none of that mattered. At least not anymore. Not to her. But something, a gut feeling; call it fate if you will, that told her she had to go through with this. She already put herself in danger anyway. Might as well have a point to doing so.

She had a phenomenal blowout when she was done with her hair and then she chose some dark wash skinny jeans and a white top. Over that, she had a cream colored short trench, not even remembering the irony. It was a chilly day, despite the sun beaming down on the ground. Slipping on her charm bracelet and her black leather boots, she was ready to go. The other girls had just finished putting on their makeup by the time she was finished.

They all had gone with a subtle sexy spy girl look, although Abby said to look natural. The only thing that the people wouldn't know is that they were legit.

Alicia wore a leather jacket and a red tank top underneath with matching jeans to Massie.

"9.5" the girls agreed. Claire was up next. She had on a pink t-shirt that had a white heart on the front and she wore white jeggings like the jeans she wore when she first came there. Over it she had a black trench coat similar to Massie's.

"9, Good job Kuh-laire." Massie congratulated her. Kristen had on black jeans and a yellow blouse. There it was layered with a heather gray motorcycle jacket like Alicia's.

"9.4, looks ah-mazing." Next the girls judged Massie. They smiled at each other.

"10 ah-bviously." Alicia stated with a "duh" expression on her face. The girls nodded in agreement.

Massie was going to need that encouragement when she was out in the field.

Figuratively and literally.


	6. Close

Massie and the girls walked outside to the van that Abby said to meet them in. They were the first there. Abby stopped them before they went inside.

"Girls, I told you to look natural. You'll totally stick out." Abby complained like a little kid.

"Abby, we are natural. We just wanted to have some fun." Massie pulled off her trench.

"Look completely fine underneath. Besides, we almost always used to dress like this before when we went to games."

"Whatever, just get in." Abby sighed. The girls jumped into it and took seats on the bench that lined the entire perimeter excluding the door. Soon, other girls started filing in from their class until it was complete and ready to go, right on time. "Good morning ladies!"

"We are going to go on an exercise mission." Abby winked slyly at Massie. "You will each get different teams and you'll have to come up with your own codenames. Each person will get an item to wear that has a hidden camera on it." She handed jewelry and key chains to the girls. A special one, just for Massie, was a bracelet charm that had the Gallagher academy crest on it. She also handed out Comms Units for each girl. "Objective: to find Madame Henley's message. You must do it, without her seeing and bring it back to me.

Since this is the first mission, it will not be for a grade."  
She released the girls out to the parking lot. The van was in a secluded area where no one would see them. Abby stopped the PC before they could leave.

"You girls will be helping Massie. It's a special assignment that I gave her." Abby informed them.

"We'll go by our IMs, okay?" Massie asked them and they nodded. "Kris, you stay behind and man the computers for us. Claire, you go out to the stands and look for Derrington. When you find him, tell us. And Alicia, you know what to do. Get as much information and/or dirt on the new Briarwood controllers."

"Done." Kristen said.

"Done." Claire peeped.

"And Done." There was a despicable grin on Alicia's glossy mouth as she said the familiar words. They all ditched their jackets and grabbed their purses.

There they were. Making their Debut as the Gallagher Pretty Committee. Everyone was shocked to see them, especially Dylan and her new clique, 'The Charmed' It was probably supposed to mock Massie for her Charm bracelet. But imitation is the highest form of flattery.

The girls split up. Claire searching the field from the front of the stands, Alicia taking her journey up high into the bleachers and Massie searching all over. Kristen was still in the van, receiving instruction from Abby and some guy named 'Mr. Solomon' on how to analyze the footage. Massie scanned the crowd for Derrington, but he wasn't there. Go figure. She, after a while just gave up and decided to wait until the game was over, knowing he was probably on the field.

She bought a bag of potato chips from the food vender and started digging her hand through them. She felt like she needed the PC beside her. There was a strange pang of loneliness inside of her. She never really had this feeling before. Suddenly something came through the Comms.

"Massie. I saw him go under the bleachers." Claire's voice rang through the static.

"Massie, remember. He can't know you're a spy. If he does anything to hurt you fight back but do not overdo it. We can see everything." It was Abby that time. Massie smiled in relief to the two. Because they found him and she was safe. Well safe-ish anyway..

She made her way through the crowd and whispered. "is he still there, Claire?"

"Yes."

Massie finally made it to the stone bleachers. She slipped behind the tarp covers the same way she used to a long time ago. A hand wrapped around her mouth before she could say a word and pulled her to the left, closer to the corner of the bleachers. The figure stood to the back of her, holding her hands in theirs with one still on her mouth. They started leading her over to the back wall of the bleachers and spun her around, pinning her against it, hands above her head.

"Block, where've you been? It's been forever." Derrick said. She looked at him with frightened amber eyes, although she wasn't too scared of him. He glanced at her bracelet and picked off the charm that didn't belong. He let it fall to the ground and stepped on it.  
The camera. "I know what you are." He whispered softly as he pulled out the Comms unit from her ear and dropped that to the ground also. He looked at her. "Are you going to scream?"

She shook her head. "Are you sure?" He asked. She shook her head again. "I don't trust you."

He replaced his hand with his soft lips, keeping a firm grip on her hands still. She couldn't help but kiss him back, and besides, it's not like she can push him away. He was busy wrapping duct tape around her hands.

Wait.

She yanked her hand down and attempted to kick him but he caught her struggles. He separated his lips to be a centimeter away.

"This is a losing battle sweetie. Any good spy would know that." With that his lips were back on hers before she could get a word in. The duct tape was finally around her wrists and he brought them down. He wrapped another piece over her mouth. "Come on, Block. We need to run before you're crew gets here."

Massie stamped her foot on the ground. She was putting up a fight. Then he picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. She brought up her foot and kicked him in the face. He put her down.

"Block. Now. Let's. Go. Stop. Playing. Games." He said furiously. She had finally chewed the duct tape enough to talk but he hadn't noticed.

"Derrington. You don't seem to know me do you? I don't play games." Massie said innocently before giving him a round house kick to his side. While he crumbled to the ground in pain. She almost felt bad. Almost.

But no one messes with Massie Block. Especially not him. She took off the duct tape around her wrists by stepping through it and she searched through his pockets for anything important. Then she found it. A paper slip excusing him from soccer due to 'work that Mr. Harrington must make up' and it was a note from the headmaster. The new headmaster. Massie raced out, leaving Derrick behind and grabbed the comms while she did. Her friends were waiting outside the tarp canopy.

She had a lot of explaining to do.


	7. Not so Goode

Massie stared into the caring eyes of her friends. She felt guilty. She had no clue why.

"Mass, are you okay? Sorry but I think we forgot to use code names on the Comms. Do you think that had anything to do with it?" Claire asked, shaking vigorously.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie smiled. "It was awl my fault. Don't worry." She pulled Alicia and Claire into a hug. Kristen was still in the van.

"Massie, this is serious though. He could have hurt you. We _had _to be worried." Alicia protested.

"_Who_ could have hurt you?" A strong voice came from behind them. The girls, exchanging urgent glances, gulped and spun to see who was behind them.

...

Derrick lay broken on the ground beneath the bleachers. How could he let her get away? _How couldn't he?_ That was his plan.

He didn't want to kidnap Massie. The teacher told him it was the only option, but he didn't think so. He was going to fake it, get the information and let her run off. It's not like she knew what was going on. He could just say he was protecting her from the school if she did.

But then again, this was Massie. She was difficult about these things. And nonetheless, she had a powerful kick. Even for a soccer player, Derrick found the heels unbearable.

He sighed after standing, wobbly. A sharp pain coursed through his leg, up his side and pierced his brain. What did he get himself into? His parents never told him anything. They just were busy business workers.

Or at least that's what he thought.

But they were Spies for the CIA. It wasn't a bad place but he knew, just a glance at new Briarwood, that things were not going to go well. Something was messed up around that school.

He was right.

As usual.

He just wanted to go back to BOCD. He wanted his parents to be business partners. He didn't want the girls to be away at boarding school.

And he wanted Massie to not hate him as much as she probably did. There was nothing he could do though. No rewind button, nor one for do overs. He just had to fix things himself. And he thought he knew exactly how to do that.

Well, he knew how to get BOCD back at least.

...

"_Who_ could have hurt you?" Dylan repeated to Massie's dumbfounded face. "I want to know now."

"Why, so you can shoot them down for not finishing the job?" Massie snapped, spinning back around, arms linked through Claire's and Alicia's.

"No." Dylan said softly. "I would kill anyone who touched my best friend." Massie turned and light tears sprung in her eyes. Was Dylan actually _apologizing?_ Before Massie could respond, she was engulfed in a group hug.

"Dyl," Massie had an idea. "Can you please come back with us? I want you to be at the school. Get your mom to call them- do anything! I can't leave you with Duh-Livia and Strawberry and Kori."

"I'll see what I can do... but why?"

"Because! You just have to trust me! Please!" Massie begged, and soon Alicia and Claire followed too.

"Heck, I'll let her in right away if you want, girls." Abby was standing beside them now. Massie's amber eyes glinted with a tiny spec of hope.

"Really?"

"I owe you girls one, Mass. Besides, we can just have her things brought over there while you are at your meeting." Abby winked.

"_Perfect._" Massie smirked.

...

An hour later, Massie was awaiting her arrival at the HQ. It was a fast train ride. She passed the time on her computer, writing her Language assignment about the different languages that she will need for each given situation on her packet. It was simple really, but all she could think about was-

Well that didn't matter at the moment.

And Dylan, oh Dylan. She had no clue what she was about to have happen to her.

Massie eventually arrived. She walked out of the red car of the train and stood by, watching it speed away deeper into the tunnel system. There were some windows that showed the blue of the water just outside the building. She was escorted by secret service over to the aqua lounge.

It was made entirely of glass. The floors, the walls, the doors. she was surprised the ceiling wasn't, but that wouldn't be too classy. She stared at the schools of fish that swam by and the gorgeous reef just below her. It was bright, full of life and color. Jelly fish briskly swam away from the reef, over to the open sea. She was reminded of _Finding Nemo_ as a tiny one maneuvered to the other ones.

"Massie Block." A strong voice commanded. "Come. Now." She turned and followed agent Townsend to the Board Room. It had a long table with nameplates of each country and position for the seats. It was empty, except for the head. It was a girl, who appeared to be a Senior in high school. She was average, but still had _potential._ Dishwater Blond hair and bright eyes that probably changed color depending on what she wore.

"Hello," The girl stood from her frumpy chair and held out her hand to Massie. Massie lightly shook it, but quickly took her hand away. "I'm Cameron Morgan. But you can call me Cammie." She flashed a grin with white teeth that sparkled. That won Massie over.

"Hey." Massie mumbled. There were still jumbles of thoughts running through her head. She turned and nodded to the man behind them. "Thank you Townsend, I think I'll be okay from here."

Townsend nodded back respectfully and left the girls alone.

"Well, Massie, I have heard so much about you!" Cammie said with another bright smile. "My Aunt thinks your great."

"Abby?" She asked.

"Yep. But there are other things we need to talk about." Cammie lowered her voice after 'Yep.' "This Derrick Harrington. What happened with him under the bleachers?" Massie blushed. She didn't exactly want to talk about it. So she summed it up into one sentence.

"He tried to kidnap me."

"What else? Does he know anything? If you told-"

"No! I would NEVER tell!" Massie stopped her from saying what she already knew. "But..." she said slowly.

"But _What?"_

"HeknowsI'maspyandthatIknowwherethispl aceisandhewastryingtogetitou tofme. There."

"How did he find out?"

"I don't know but the headmaster gave him this to excuse him from soccer." Massie said, handing her the slip she stole. Cammie examined it quickly.

"_Headmistress." _Cammie giggle-corrected Massie. Suddenly a look of terror and frustration came over Cammie's face. But she blinked it away from her years of spy training. "GOODE? Okay, I need to call Zach."

"What?" Massie asked. Cammie bit her lip.

"You're right. Maybe I shouldn't tell him about his Mom."

"What do you mean? You aren't making any sense."

"Catherine Goode is the Headmistress of this school, right? And Zach is her son."

"Okay."

"Well," Cammie took a deep breath. Tears sprung in her eyes. "Catherine Goode works for the Circle of Cavan, a terrorist organization that killed my...my.."

"You're what?" Massie snapped. She felt rude but she wanted Cammie to get to the point.

"My _Dad._" Cammie's tears vanished after letting it out to Massie. Massie had a look of painful shock over her.

"I am _so_ sorry. I feel awful."

"Its okay. At least I know he's not alive and I don't have to wonder anymore. He died on a mission in Rome. No one knew what happened until we found out, I'll tell you the story someday. But right now, I'm afraid that _Catherine _might be out to get you. Trust me. Been there, Done that, Hated it." Cammie rolled her eyes. "But I think we may need your help. She seems to trust Derrick. What we need to do is get him to chase you until we have a trap. We need to get Preston Winters out of Rome-"

"Woah- _the_ Preston Winters?"

"Yes, now we need to save him. His father is one of the leaders in the Circle, and tried to kill me. We leave as soon as we can. Luckily, he hasn't been allowed the information as to where this building is located and they cover the windows when all of the politicians are here. None of them can know it's here. The agents, however are on a need to know basis and are typically escorts there anyway. If we get 'Derrington' we'll have his parents from the CIA talk to him. But we have to supervise it still-who knows with these people anymore?" they giggled. "And Preston- well we _have_ to get him. No doubt. He's semi dating my friend Macy McHenry. And she's the greatest. I have to know I can still trust him. Only a year ago he wore a spider man watch and was the most immature person I knew my age. I couldn't imagine him killing or even hurting anyone, let alone us."

"You're right. So I was thinking-"

...

Derrick was sent to Headmistress Goode immediately following the game. The teacher didn't even notice him when he gulped and walked through the wooden doors of the office.

"Derrick. Where is she?" Catherine Goode sounded startled. When he looked down without responding she literally gasped. "Did you at least find out where it is?"

"She was better than we expected. She actually learned a few things. Maybe you should send someone more talented at this."

"Nonsense. You are the only person that she would trust." she waved the idea away.

"But-"

"No 'buts' boy. I want the girl to be here in at least a month. That's it. Now leave." He got up and left out the doors. "Mr. Solomon, you may come in." she called to the teacher.

**A/N: Almost ended it there:) But I love you guys too much to do that. We won't be hearing from that perspective for a while though. Sorry;D read on**

...

Massie was sitting in her room, going over the plan. She couldn't believe she thought of something so genius so quickly. The genius thing wasn't new but for that and quickly to be combined was a shocker for anyone. Heck she even had a backup plan for the backup plan. She pulled on some Juicy sweats and lay on her bed, with silence. Dylan and the girls were catching up in the cafeteria, not knowing Massie had come back yet.

She didn't really want them to know. She deserved some thoughts. But when she realized it was a bad idea to stay with herself alone for too long, she changed _again, _this time into jeans and a silk blouse from a designer in Milan. On the weekends, uniforms weren't required so she had to look her best.

AKA: Her-_self_.

She had a black wrist-let and her hair was in perfect curls, so when she passed the other girls, they stared in awe. Even by herself, she looked like she was walking to an impeccable rhythm, like she was in harmony with her surroundings. Even her friends, who she spotted immediately, were proudly smirking at Massie. By the time she sat down, she could feel the envious glares at her friends.

She couldn't be happier.

"Dyl, I'm sorry for what I said. Before we left. You're not the size of a whale. In fact, you've shrunk since then." Massie said genuinely. Dylan smiled.

"Yeah. I shouldn't have blamed you. I'm so glad they accepted me late! I don't know what I would have done with Strawberry and Kori. EWs much?" The girls giggled. "And thanks for letting us trade in for a bunk bed, Claire."

"I actually like having a bunk bed. I get to have a secluded area beneath your bed, like a fort." Claire giggled again softly with a grin.

**Longest chappy so far! Remember to Review! I would like to see what all of you think about this! And feel free to give me ideas on what to write in my next Chappy! Lol. Chappy. I like that word. hehe:)**


	8. Target

Massie and the girls woke up early Sunday morning. Kristen and Claire ran off to the laboratories to finish one of their experiments and study, which left Dylan, Alicia and Massie left to do homework in the library.

"What did you get for number 4 on the History of Espionage paper? I think it might be the Soviet Union but I need someone to check." Alicia asked. Dylan sighed and gestured to the shelves.

"Ask the books. Besides, I haven't taken the class yet."

"Yeah and I did that in class. Professor Buckingham already graded mine Friday. I have to work on this Tea Knowledge homework from Madame Henley's class. And I have an Essay due Wednesday for Research and Development." Massie complained.

Then she noticed something. A girl with dishwater blond hair walked in the room, with bright eyes and an icy white smile. She recognized her.

"Cammie! What are you doing here?" Massie asked her. Cammie raced up to her, followed by three other girls and a tall boy with broad shoulders.

"Massie, I'm just coming to pick you up." Cammie glanced around. "Is it just me or does this seem like an exact replica of the original Gallagher Academy?"

Her friends nodded in agreement and awe. "Wait- we're leaving now?" Massie stared at her, confused.

"Well yeah. But don't worry. The Derrick plan won't be set into action just yet." Cammie winked. She looked at her puny blond friend that stood shyly in the corner. "This is Liz. She's a genius. Trust me."

Liz stared at Kristen, who had already made her way over to the table. _Figures._ Massie scoffed to herself. Cammie pointed to a girl who had dark hair, glowing cappuccino skin and caramel-colored eyes. "Rebecca Baxter; Bex; Duchess. You know her. She's part of the other plan." Massie nodded.

Then Cammie turned to the last girl who had long athletic legs, lush black hair and electrifying blue eyes. "Macy McHenry. Her father is the Senator that ran for VP in the last Presidential election."

Macy was head to toe in designer. Massie smirked. That's why Abby called her May-see that one time. They were separate versions of each other. Alicia was a lot like Bex, too. Both exotic beauties, dangerous, and mysterious. Claire seemed like she could match Cammie, although they didn't exactly look the same.

Massie turned to her friends. "Come on guys."

The girls followed Massie and the high school group to their van waiting outside. It was a regular van, nothing special. But inside was a whole other story. Massie couldn't even believe how much technology was in that car.

"Cammie. Tell me again where Preston is." Massie asked. Her friends gasped.

"Preston Winters?! EHMAGAWD" they said different rambles of those words until the others shot them pointed glares.

"Rome. The President of the US is letting us use his private jet. Hopefully we can get to Ambassador Winters and his son before it's too late." Cammie said with her eyes on the road.

"How long will it take?" Alicia asked.

"It could take a while. But don't worry. We'll tell you more about the situation once we're in the jet."

"Whatevs." The five girls said in unison. Massie wouldn't have said it, she had no reason, but she didn't want to feel left out.

…

Joe Solomon paced his room at Briarwood Academy. Catherine tricked him again. But he couldn't help it. It was a fantastic opportunity.

But when he looked at Derrick, he saw a little bit of himself and it was the same thing the felt with Zach. They were both very special. Massie and Cammie were very similar too. Most of the Gallagher academy employees that had observed Massie thought she was like Macey, which she definitely was, but she had the same spy/leadership qualities that Cammie did. Joe thought that was way more important.

After he had the 'discussion' with Catherine Goode, he realized that he was wrong. Again. He felt responsible for Cammie's dad's death. He wasn't about to destroy everything important in the world. That's why he was going to venture into being a triple agent.

He owed it to Cammie and Zach and Massie for petes sake. Not to mention Gallagher Academy and _everything important in the world._ It was his duty. He wasn't going to fail anyone this time.

After the first class he taught at Briarwood the next day, he pulled Derrick aside.

"You know what I said before? About having to get Massie and everything?" Joe whispered into his ear. Derrick gulped and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, about that I'm real sorr-"

"Don't worry about it. I have to meet you after school. Out on the soccer field or something where no one will be watching."

"Okay…" Derrick didn't seem to sure but agreed.

-At the soccer field-

"Harrington. There is no way that I can let you harm Ms. Block. She knows everything and that's why we have to protect her from the headmistress. Catherine Goode isn't as great as she seems."

"I figured as much." Derrick replied in a _no duh!_ Way.

"Yes well, that is why we also have to hide her and Preston Winters away. Somewhere that Catherine and the Circle can't find them."

"What's the Circle?"

Joe sighed, not used to having to explain everything about the story. That was Madame Dabney's job. But the confusing part was speaking of the last semester when they found out the leaders of the circle. Derrick, luckily, understood it all.

"So they're toast if they fall into the Circle's hands?" Derrick asked with a fragile look in his eyes. Joe knew that he cared about Massie. That much was obvious.

"You could say it like that." _Or you could say that Preston will become an evil kid and Massie will be killed after revealing the location of the HQ, leading to the destruction of the world._ He almost added, but he didn't want to stress the kid anymore that day. "I already talked to your parents. They said that you can go on the mission with me."

"What mission?" Derrick asked suspiciously this time.

"The mission to fly to Rome and save Massie and Preston."

"THEY'RE IN ROME?!" Derrick shouted in surprise. "How?"

"Preston's dad, the evil one, is ambassador there. Massie is on a mission to save him already. It'll be pretty easy."

…

Derrick didn't entirely trust Joe. There was something strange about the whole fiasco and he wasn't sure what to think. It was kind of random too. That made it stranger. But Derrick had to go. Massie was depending on him.

So the flight was long and quiet. He could barely utter a word in fear. But he gave himself 5 seconds to let his brain get completely washed over with fear, but as soon as it was over he became a confident young spy going after his target.

He wasn't entirely sure who the target was though.

**that took a while. Had no clue what to write about half way through. Well glad that chapter is over with. Now lets get to the good stuff:)**

**REVIEW BELOWWW:)**

**and read my other stories. You'll love 'em. CyberSwear.**

**xoxo**


	9. Tick Tock

The jet landed on the ground softly. Massie and the Pretty Committee followed the high schoolers out of it, afraid of not going the right direction. "Hurry. We have to get to the suite. The sooner we save Preston, the better." Cammie told them.

Soon enough they were in a sleek black car and getting dropped off at _The St. Regis_ of Rome.

"Wow." Was all Massie could say after seeing the hotel. It was beautiful, like everything in Rome. A classic look to it, with magnificent structure and a rich scent of roses. When they entered, she had the feeling all over again. Corinthian columns lined the walls and a dome ceiling rounded above them. The room sparkled like gold and Massie could see people in designer clothes sauntering around the hotel lobby. They were all speaking in french, and she couldn't get a word of what they meant. Murmurs of awe came from her friends and the high schoolers rolled their eyes.

"This is only temporary guys. We can't stay here when we get Preston. The ambassador will have sent a load of FBI on the prowl."

"Yes," Bex said. "Now let us find the suites. Large deeds lie ahead."

"A little thick on the accent, eh?" Macey giggled.

"Ha-ha," Bex replied sarcastically.

"Lets just go," Cammie dragged them by the wrists, Liz, Zach and the girls trailing close behind. Up the clear glass elevator they went. It shot up too the top floor and dropped the group off in the penthouse. Massie found it too magnificent for words. Cammie led the group to the second level of their suite. It was a long corridor with doors leading to multiple rooms variant in size. Massie was in one of the largest, being a major part in the mission.

The first thing she did after going over rules with Abby was leap onto her bed. The quilt had a classy look to it and resembled her parent's bed slightly. But this was so much better. It gave her a confident aura of hope and charm. Her parent's room just gave cold vibes. She didn't like that at all.

Suddenly, she felt something else. It was physical, not anything emotional. It scratched against her leg, threatening to cut. She turned to the source. Peeking out of the thread of the quilt, was a slip of paper. It was hardly noticeable, and, had she not felt it, she would have never seen it. The tiny white didn't stand out against the gold.

Quickly, she pulled it out. It was folded several times, which made it thick and difficult to squeeze through the gap. When it was finally free, she took it over to her mahogany desk for further examination. It appeared to be written on a silver wrapper of some sort. She was sure that it was a **Comm**. A note from some sort of underground organization. _*cough cough* CIRCLE OF CAVAN! *cough cough*_, her thoughts screamed. Massie found herself reading it anyway.

_EYES ONLY_

_If you are reading this, We found you  
No worries though. You're safe.  
You haven't much time to get Preston though.  
_

Massie looked at it in shock. Who could have written that? Just when she looked up, a shadow danced across her window.

They were everywhere.

Even thousands of feet in the air.

Eh. Ma. Gawd.

* * *

Cammie came racing in the door. Massie couldn't help screaming. She crawled under her Chaise lounge and hugged her knees in panic. At that moment, she wanted to back away. She wanted to go back to BOCD where things weren't as complicated. Where the only spy missions were watching for HARTS to come by. She wasn't ready for this.

Cammie found her immediately. "Mass, what happened?"

Instead of speaking, Massie held up the note she found. Cammie's eyes widened. But that wasn't what freaked her out. She was freaked out because of the note that drifted to the ground right when she finished reading.

_Tick-Tock._

* * *

**Well.. long time no update eh? **

**sorry this chapter is kind of short but I had to end it there for better things ahead**

**CYBERSWEARxD**

**yea-uhh!**

**and hey! just finished my other story Where Have You Been so (check that out if you want) I'll have more time to update on here!**

**Don't forget to Review!**

**xoxo,**

**natalie:d**


	10. Roman Adventures

"Mass, calm down. We're spies. We can handle this." Cammie said to her. "Besides, they won't be a problem. We have you protected."

Massie didn't listen to her though. Too many thoughts ran through her head, pounding against her skull. Almost as if that would let them out. "I know. It's just creepy. And I don't know how I feel about this whole spy thing."

Cammie rolled her eyes and sighed, but with a slight smile. "You get used to it. No turning back now. And besides, the world is _kind of_ counting on you."

"So in other words," Massie pursed her lips. "I don't have a choice?" Cammie tapped her chin for a second, as if she was deep in though.

"Nope!" And with that, the blonde jumped up and left the room. Before closing the door, she turned back. "Oh, and Aunt Abby wanted me to tell you that you have to still do make up work in your free time for when you get back. And we'll all be doing it, so we can hang out in the study while we do it."

"Sure." Massie shrugged. She wasn't planning on being there though. She was _nawt_ going to just sit around and do nothing all day. No, she and Alicia were going to have a bit of an adventure of their own. But Cammie left anyway, unknowing of Massie's plans. Immediately, Massie took her phone and shot a message to her friend. Within minutes, Alicia was talking to her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? The vent thing seems a little cliche." Alicia wrinkled her nose imagining herself in an air vent. "Like 'the Suite Life of Zach and Cody'."

"Don't worry. We just have to get down to the next level without anyone knowing. And besides, this is like a 6 out of 5 star hotel. I think it'll be structurally sound enough to hold two girls in an air vent. Besides, we just have to take the trackers out of our belonging, lock the door, record us with excuses that automatically react to corresponding questions, climb down, go to the elevator, out the lobby onto the streets, away from the hotel and we're home free!"

"Yeah," Alicia said sarcastically "like that's so simple."

"Okay we can skip the recording part but we should at least leave a note." Massie added, grabbing a pad and pencil and scribbling out an excuse.

"Just _come on_!" Alicia dragged Massie over to the largest vent in the room. Massie methodically peeled the vent cover off and gestured for Alicia to go first. She reluctantly went ahead and Massie followed. It thankfully curved to go horizontal so they had no major issues climbing through the floors. It would have been difficult to fight gravity and not fall upon entering the shaft. And eventually, after pushing cobwebs aside, they reached the floor below's hallway. Alicia popped open the next seal and jumped down to the ground. Massie tumbled after her, landing slyly on her feet. She smirked and led the friend to the nearest elevator.

"Ready for an adventure in Rome?" She asked.

"You bet." Alicia replied, sliding on her sun glasses.

"Real discreet, Leesh." Massie remarked.

"What? Never seen a Spanish chica in shades while waltzing through Rome in the middle of fall?"

"Nope. This'll definitely be a first." she giggled as they walked out of the lobby quickly. For an instant, while she was laughing with her best friend, she could have sworn that she saw a flash of blonde hair. She passed it off as nothing. Instead, she walked through the streets of Rome. Wandering was her specialty. Especially with Alicia. They soon approached the Coliseum. The ancient structure towered above the girls, striking and seemingly all powerful.

Alicia and Massie were professionals when it came to shopping. They bolted from stand to stand, scanning for impressive finds. Massie found a charm for her bracelet that was shaped like the very landmark they were at. She immediately hooked it on. But about five minutes in, and they were sick of everything. So, the two girls roamed the city, resilient to the idea of going back to their hotel. They had managed to scarf down food at a local restaurant. That was followed by more drifting through Italian crowds, trying to fit in. Walking back to their suite, finally, they walked down an alleyway for shortcuts. Something rustled behind them.

"Mass, we're being followed."

"Yeah," Massie nodded, numbly. "Let's confuse 'em. We split up and meet just inside the Lobby. I'll take the longer way."

"Okay," Alicia agreed after a while. So their departure was rather silent, as they weren't sure what else to say.

Massie had taken a long, intricate path. It winded around and around so much that she was afraid she would run out of road. But evidently the Romans were meticulous about roads and she began to doubt that there would ever be a time _without_ road. Not that she against it. She didn't want to get lost.

Speaking of lost, she was sure that she no longer had a tail and right when she got sloppy about losing it; she was caught by... by... _Derrick?_

His brown eyes looked through hers, full of worry. "Massie? Thank goodness I found you!"

She simply rolled her eyes and cocked a hip. "Why did you want to find me?" she spat. She was awfully suspicious of the blonde. "Are you stalking me?"

"No" he rolled his eyes. "Block, you have to come with me. It's an emergency." he pulled her by the wrist but she yanked away. "We have to go. Come on," he protested. She started to turn away.

"What? So you can give me to the Circle and have them torture the secrets out of me? I don't think so." She snapped. He held his hands up in surrender.

"You've got the wrong idea, Block. I won't hurt you. I swear."

"Doesn't mean I should trust you."

"You won't know unless you give me a chance." he tried.

"Maybe when we're back at school. Not here. Not in Rome. Not when I'm on a mission to save the Ambassador's son."

"That's mine too though."

She faced him once more and only a split second later a black van came around the corner and pulled them both in. Before she knew it, her hands and ankles were bound. "I knew I couldn't trust you!" she cried, hot tears threatening to drown her sight.

"Mass-"

"Don't talk to me!" she gulped down the large lump in her throat and shut her eyes. She felt warm hands grasp hers but she just shoved them away. All she really wanted to do was escape. To run out of there and not turn back until she was back at the hotel. Someone reached into her purse and took out her Iphone. "Get off of that!" she ordered. The figure simply shifted it so it showed who it was. Massie could honestly say she was taken aback to who was in front of her.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Promise to update again soon! and review down below**

**oh and tell me who you think it'll be with her phone.**

**and did Derrick set her up?**

**find out next chapter cyberswear**

**xoxo,**

**natalie**


	11. Brave

Alicia had been waiting for Massie for at least two hours, and still no sign of her. Alicia wished she could change everything. She wished that she was the one to take the long path. At least that way she would know Massie was safe.

If there had been a way that they could have stuck together, it would have been best. They could take whoever was following them. Alicia was sure. But deep down she was uncertain. They've only been spies for awhile... could they really defeat this mystery person? Alicia didn't know. All she did know was that one thing:

She needs her friend back.

* * *

When Kristen heard the full story of what they did, she was shocked. Not just that they had snuck out onto the ever so dangerous streets of Rome, but that Massie was willing to go on her own. It was quite clear that she was protecting Alicia. And look where that got her.

Well... they didn't know where it got her since she disappeared but Kristen didn't think it could be anything good. Not at all.

"Kris," Dylan tucked her head around the corner and looked around Kristen's room. "Come downstairs. We're having dinner."

Dylan's voice was flat, her expression dull and saddened. Kristen only recognized her from the vibrant red hair and emerald eyes. Otherwise, this friend of hers was too different to be Dylan Marvil. Dylan was bright and happy, slightly self conscious, but they all were insecure in some ways. They were all for different reasons though. Dylan thought she was fat, Kristen didn't want to embarrass herself on the field and whatever the other girls had- but she wasn't going to go on about that now is she? Her friend is in peril.

"We're having dinner at a time like this?!" she shrieked. Dylan bit her lip.

"I don't know. What are we supposed to do?" the redhead replied. Alicia and Claire were standing outside with her now, unable to force their eyes off the ground to meet anyone else's. That was when Kristen made the decision. The girls obviously are not in a state to go on without Massie. Not even the beta, Alicia. It was time.

She had to take charge. She had to save her friend.

She had to be... well...

_Brave._

"Pretty Committee." she put her hands on her hips and silently choked down her fears. "We will not rest until we find Massie. We're her best friends and if she's in trouble it's our duty to save her."

"But how?!" Dylan whined. "Rome is huge! She could be anywhere by now!"

"Yeah," Claire mumbled. "And she could be with _anyone_ right now."

Claire made it pretty clear who she meant.

"We'll find her." Kristen insisted. "If one of us was missing instead of her, she would be storming the place we were at by now. Why can't we do the same for her?" The girls noted this. It was true. Massie had that loyalty about her and her ability to get anything she wanted that would make it fairly easy for her to track anyone down. All of a sudden, Alicia burst into tears. She had been quiet the entire time.

"It's all my fault!" she wailed.

"No it's not. I mean you guys shouldn't have left but don't blame yourself because she's gone."

"Yes it is my fault! I shouldn't have let us split up! But we were being followed and she wanted to throw them off and I couldn't refuse!" She bawled, collapsing down to the carpet.

"Alicia!" Kristen snapped. "Blaming yourself and pitying yourself will not get us any closer to saving Massie. If you truly feel horrible, you would help find her."

"Kristen's right," Claire mumbled. Dylan nodded along slowly. Suddenly, all teared out, Alicia popped up out of her crouch.

"Wait...why didn't we try calling her?"She asked, dialing on her phone. The girls exchanged glances.

"I don't know, I mean what if someone else answers for her?"

"That's like worse case scenario. Now hush, its ringing."

* * *

Massie glared at the person before her. Before she could make any clever remarks, the phone started ringing. _Finally,_ she thought. He looked at the caller ID, slyly unsheathing a dagger and holding it to her throat along with the phone. "Tell them you're fine."

"Why?" she rolled her eyes and he pushed the dagger dangerously close to her neck. "Whatever."

He pressed the green button and voices poured into her ears. "Mass! Are you okay! Where are you? We'll come get you!"

"I'm great," she said all too calmly-hoping her friends could catch on.

"Good! But where are you?"

"Oh, um, I'm not sure. I have a lead on where Preston is," Massie grumbled the last part.

"Well find out where you are! We can help you!"

"No-" she rushed, again trying to make it obvious that she was being forced to it. "I _mean_ that its _too dangerous_ for you guys. Its better if I go alone."_  
_

"Fine. Just be home soon. Okay, Massie?" Massie could tell from the tone in Kristen's voice that they understood. _Phew!_ Massie silently sighed in relief.

"I'll try," she wasn't lying. With not a second to spare, the captor hung up the phone, slipping it into one of his pockets. Massie turned around and saw Derrick, his eyes darting from her to _him._

"What's going on?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes. Massie could tell he was fuming on the inside.

"I think you know very well, Derrick."

"No" He replied with annoyance and tugged against the ropes wrapped around his torso and arms. "Actually, I don't. Care to explain?"

"Maybe when we reach the location." said captor shrugged it off and made his way to the front with the driver. That's when Massie started.

"Let us out_ right now_. Alicia's dad can sue you into ashes. Do you know how hard it was to get here? And for this? Besides my friends need me! What do you need? Shaving cream that's what!" She rambled on and on, trying to be as irritating as possible. Derrick stifled a laugh and the kidnapper stared daggers at her. Then he went over to a metal trunk, Massie still going on, and fished out black duct tape. Before she could finish another complaint, he had taped over her mouth. She protested, but not a sound made it out. Derrick smirked at her once the captor was finally out of the room.

"Well, well, well." he muttered under his breath so the two up front couldn't hear. "Looks like we're stuck together, Block. How about we play some games to pass the time?"

She tried to say _You're kidding right? _But nothing came out, as expected. She heard him drone on but her mind was elsewhere. She could only think about her friends.

Oh, and how much she wanted to get away from Derrick.

* * *

"Guys, what are we gonna do? It's obvious that she's been taken!" Alicia cried from the corner of the room. Kristen shuddered at the thought. It was scary to think of Massie fearful and helpless. _And alone._

Then she heard her phone _bing_.

**Derrick:** I'm with Massie

She gasped slightly and texted an angry resply.

**Kristen:** Where did you take her?

**Derrick:** I didn't take her! They took us!

**Kristen:** Who's 'us'?

It took a second for the message to come through, building up the suspense.

**Derrick:** The Winters

Kristen dropped her phone in response.

* * *

**Hayyyy**

**knock your socks off?**

**hope so!**

**lol... i hope it was unexpected or whatever...idk. **

**I especially hope you enjoyed it though! I will update soon!**

**xoxo,**

**Natalieee:D**


	12. Great Escape

Massie glanced over to see Derrick texting silently. She grew furious but then she saw he was messaging Kristen. _Good. Now we just have to find a way out of here._ She looked around the space. It was made of metal, quite obviously. Doors to what she perceived was the south, although the tinted windows didn't leave her too sure. A ladder hung above them and shelves lined the walls. On the shelves were various devices, whether it be rifles and ammunition to electronic devices to grappling hooks and ski masks. The trunk was clumsily tossed to the far corner of the van, right against the doors. The doors had strange indents. The black hinges flanked either side and an intimidating lock hung around the handles leading out. She did her best to frown, but didn't succeed with the duct tape.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a message that Derrick typed but hadn't entered.

**Mercedes Benz Sprinter Cargo Van. Side doors are stuck so the only way out is the back one with the weird lock.**

She attempted at sighing. It failed, once more as expected. She noticed that Derrick was quick to put his phone back in his pocket, shifting it so it didn't bulge out of his pocket. Preston entered the area. "You two are no fun! No screaming or anything? Come on! Here I'll take off her duct tape for a second for fun."

He released the duct tape from her now chapped lips and, as painful as it was, she didn't say anything. Preston looked at the two expectantly and finally she spoke. "It's funny, you know."

It felt weird to be talking again, as every other time she tried nothing came out. Preston raised an eyebrow. "What's funny."

"Nothing. Just that we all know where this is going." she added a light chuckle for emphasis. Derrick added one as well.

"What do you mean?" Preston asked, lack of knowledge striking his face. Massie and Derrick looked at each other.

"Oh. So you don't know? I thought it was obvious." Massie said as if it truly concerned her.

"Yeah. It's pretty clear what'll happen." The blonde boy stated.

"If you're trying to trick me-" Preston got interrupted by Massie's deadly heel. Derrick stared at it. He knew what it was like to be on the other end of that thing and he never wanted to be there again. Preston doubled over in pain, hugging his stomach where he _thought_ she kicked. Lucky for Derrick and Massie though, she hit somewhere much more painful.

"Oh, Pressy sweetie! I didn't try to trick you! I just meant to kick you!" She whispered sweetly, in a high giggly voice that she never really used. She slipped out of her hand ropes and slapped duct tape onto his mouth like he did to hers, using Derrick's rope-which he had escaped from- to tie tightly around him. "Now don't get into any trouble! And before I forget!"

She grabbed her phone and his phone out of his hands, slipping them into her bag. She also snatched a pistol. "I'll take this too."

Derrick slipped his hand into hers and smacked the lock to the ground, which he had suspected was merely a bluff. Obviously the suspicions were correct. The doors flew open and wind whipped against their skin. She tilted her head away from it slightly and found herself looking at Derrick. His brown eyes were set on the ground and his grip on her hand grew tighter. She knew it was time.

They leaped onto the dirt road, dust flying around them. The doors on the van wagged around like a hyper dog's tail until they both shut, a tied up Preston Winters inside. The truck fast fleeting into the distance, left them there. Alone.

"That was so cool!" Massie beamed at Derrick. "I've always wanted to jump out of a Moving train!"

"First off- that was a car," Derrick remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, same diff."

"And second- since when?"

"I don't know. Probably since I became a spy. Before then it would have been completely unreasonable."

"I can respect that," he teased.

"By the way, where are we, exactly?" She looked around them. It was a relatively green landscape. Alps to the far north.

"Don't worry. I sent our coordinates to Kristen"

"How do you know Our coordinates?"

"App." he shrugged.

"Oh. Then lets just wait for them by the road. It's not like Preston will turn back for us." She laughed nervously. They were both thinking the same thing: _What if he did?_ They certainly couldn't afford getting captured again. They know them by now.

"Mass?"

"Yeah?" she turned her attention to the blonde. He had a scared look, like he was afraid of just speaking. And he only called her by her first name when something was wrong.

"I can't-I _won't_ let them get you."

"You don't have to protect me. I'm fine on my own." she turned away slightly, hiding her blush.

"Block, you don't get it. They're after you! There's this huge secret that everyone is trying to find out and you are the most vulnerable of anyone who knows it. Everyone has been coming after you. And I know you can take care of yourself with one or two people but what if the _entire_ circle comes after you? You can't face them alone." As much as Massie would like to deny it- he did have a point. She decided not to respond.

* * *

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Want to read MORE?**

**Hey I updated finally. Sorry if its a little short but keep in mind I also wrote the first chapter of There You Are today too so feel free to check that out! Oh and if you hadn't read Where Have You Been I would read that first and then There You Are since There You Are is the sequel of Where Have You Been! Ahh that sounded confusing... oh well. hope you liked it. review below!**

**xoxo,**

**Natalieee:D**


	13. Broken Chip

Massie hugged her knees. The brisk wind brushed against her shoulder and sent chills racing down her spine. She shuddered slightly but refused to let another sound escape her lips. Derrick tended to the small fire they made. Darkness clouded the sky above. Stars dotted the blackness and lit the area around them and made it relatively easy to see. _Where are they? They should have come hours ago, _Massie thought to herself.

…

She felt it again. That guilty feeling that she got in the pit of her stomach. Claire hated that feeling. But it wasn't her fault. She wanted to save Massie and _apparently_ Derrick. Things just got a tad complicated on the way…

Stop right there.

Let's start from when they got the coordinates. Kristen jumped in surprise from the message. She immediately told everybody. "Seriously? They're that far? And how do you know?" was Cammie's first reaction. Kristen held up her phone as proof. Cammie's eyes widened. "Derrick has her?"

"I don't think so. Why would he tell us? It would kind of defeat the purpose of taking her, wouldn't it?" Claire frowned.

"I suppose…" Cammie pondered it.

"And he said that he didn't kidnap her." Dylan pointed out. It was silent for a second, until argument dispersed among them. Abby rolled her eyes and held her hands up.

"Guys!" They all faced her, no longer speaking "We're going to get her. No matter what. And after we save her, we will finish the mission and go home. Are we clear?" The group nodded glumly. Abby had the I'm-not-tolerating-any-nonsense-so-do-what-I-say face. It was combined with her I-can-karate-chop-your-head-without-any-remorse face.

They trudged down the stairs and were about to hop into the cab when they spotted Preston. "I thought he was with them!" Kristen whisper yelled.

"It could be one of two things," Liz observed. "One, he has them and he was stopping here to get anyone else useful, _or_ Derrick lied."

"I'll go see." Macy strutted over to Preston -who was now sitting on one of the couches- confidence oozing from each footstep. Preston smiled to her direction. "Pres-"

"Hey Macy. What are you doing here?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about." She explained to him everything they knew, even about Derrick and Massie. He made strange faces of confusion and hurt when she talked. She could definitely understand that. Suddenly, he looked her straight in the eye and had a carefree glint in his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Preston, you're not safe. Come with us, please?" His expression switched every other second from his normal one to scared and tired. When he was scared he said, "Mace, Take the chip out!"

"Huh?" She wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Nevermind." he answered quickly. "Wait! No! It's in the back of my head!"

"Where? What?"

"Shut up." he grumbled to himself. he turned back to her and whispered, "_Nape of my Neck!_"

Slowly, she looked there, and noticed a microchip. It was fastened onto his skin and kept sending out little sparks. Macy quickly realized what it was and pulled tweezers out of her Hermes bag with ease, plucking the chip from his neck. He rubbed the area it used to be in, the skin growing red. "Preston, Are you OK?"

"I'm much better now," he looked up and smiled at her. "Thanks to you."

"No problem. So what did that do?"

"I guess it was controlling me. I had no clue what I was doing this whole time. Finally it started gigging out and I came here as soon as I could."

"How did you know we were here?"

"I didn't, " he admitted. "I just had that gut feeling. When your mind is being controlled by someone else, it's those feelings, those intuitions that keep us from falling apart to nothing."

"Well spoken. Now do you know where Derrick and Massie are?" She asked, hope shining in her eyes. To her dismay, he shook his head.

"I don't. Mr. Solomon was driving."

"Wait-" she held her hands up as if the world would back up or rewind. "Joe Solomon helped you kidnap them? _Not_ your dad?"

"No. Why would my dad do that?"

"I already told you! He's the leader of a terrorist organization!" his eyes widened in horror.

"He is?!"

"Preston," she sighed in exasperation. "Come with me, you need some rest and your house isn't safe anymore."

Despite him protesting that he's fine, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the group. They all glared him down, specifically the PC who were convinced he was hiding Massie away somewhere. The others were still deciding between shock and relief and disgust. "Cammie, I'm sorry-"

"There's no time for sorry's. You just risked the life of our most crucial agent. How could-"

"It's okay," Macy intervened. "We have the coordinates. We just have to figure out where they lead us."

Abby came out to the front of the group. She turned to the teenagers who were looking to her expectantly. "Preston, you don't look to good," she concluded. "Come up to our room, we'll help you. But you have to tell us everything afterwards."

Preston nodded, slightly distraught. He knew that the interrogation wasn't going to be too easy. Macy seemed to know it too, maybe that was why she squeezed his hand and looked to him with sympathy.

Claire sighed. It was going to be a while before they could get Massie back. When she trudged along beside her friends, who persisted on emotionless, she couldn't help but feel restraint tugging at her chest. She had to turn around and run up and down the streets. She would keep doing it until she found them. But she realized the real reason she wanted to turn around as soon as she entered the suite. A shadowy figure sat plump in the chair, spinning a sharp object.

* * *

Massie glanced upwards. The sun peaked over the mountains, sending a radiant glow over the country side. She looked over to Derrick. He was sleeping on the ground, drool threatening to come out of his mouth. He dirty blond hair flopped to one side just so perfectly, he seemed unreal. She almost pinched herself to make sure, but she already knew it was. All of it was real, whether she liked it or not.

She began to get the sneaking suspicion that the gang wasn't coming for them anytime soon. Suddenly, Derrick began to stir. She took a compact out of her bag and looked at her grimy reflection. Her hair had a few knots and leaves tangled in. Her amber eyes' usual happy glint had all but disappeared completely. Dirt smudged against her cheek. Well, she certainly didn't look her best, that was for sure. As Derrick started pulling himself into a sitting position, she focused her attention on the rising dawn. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He let out a yawn.

"Morning, sleepy head." She teased. He stuck out his tongue.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. Probably six or seven considering the sunrise." She shifted uncomfortably. "Come on. We ought to get a move on."

"Shouldn't we stay here?" He seemed unsure.

"Look, they obviously aren't coming. They must have gotten held up or something, but we know what way to go. It can't be _that_ far. I mean we weren't in the van that long."

"I guess." The two gathered what little things they had and started down the road. For a perfect second, the sunrise was aligned with the cobblestone road and gave off a marvelous glow. It gave them a glimmer of hope that they would make it to see their friends. It was that moment that it dawned on Massie how far she was from home. Thousands of miles. _You made it this far,_ she thought. _What else have you got to lose?__  
_

_Nothing, really._

* * *

**Hey there**

**well... this took a while for me to think up but I'm pretty sure I've got this. I definitely know what I'm doing.. yeah. sure.**

**OKAY.. so review your thoughts down below. sorry for the cliffy. It wasn't entirely necessary but I'm mean so..hehe.**

**I hope you liked it and I will see you next update.**

**echh I hate being sickk. My brother gave me a horrendous sore throat and I have to give up a sleepover (which i won't be able to have for two weeks thanks to cheer) and then he, who is now disease free, has his friends over to do hooka or something and he shoves it in my face with his blue cupcakes and whatnot. I would yell at him, but I'm not entirely intimidating with a broken voice I suppose... eh whatever. Maybe I can get outta school on monday *bonus***

**well see ya laterr,**

**xoxo,**

**the very sick natalie *insert pneumonia sounding cough* **


	14. A Proposition

"Derrick, when do you think we'll be back?" Massie asked, leaning on his shoulder for support. "I'm starving!"

"Block," he sighed. "It might be a while."

* * *

"Go go go!" Claire whisper yelled, rushing everyone out of their rooms, pointing to the hallway outside.

Dylan grumbled something undecipherable. The whole PC barely slept a wink the night before, worried sick for dear Massie's life. Oh, and Derrick's too. Alicia rubbed her eyes while applying concealer to hide the dark circles underneath them. Kristen was tossing a mini soccer ball between her two hands, bored. Claire had way too many cups of coffee because she was involuntarily bouncing in hyper-ness. "Come on!" she urged.

"We're coming, we're coming." Kristen lifted herself out of her previous position and walked over to the entrance. Cammie was behind her with Abby. Only those two were coming, since they didn't want to haul ten or so teenagers just to do what a few could. The entire PC insisted on coming of course. But what they didn't know was that only Kristen and Alicia would come. Alicia was the best spy, second to Massie who's disappearance is why they need a good spy. **(A/N: No der)**

"Claire, you aren't going. Why are you even up?" Alicia asked with a long yawn.

"I want to go!" Claire stamped her foot down defiantly. "I'm her friend too! I want to help!"

"Me too!" Dylan stood out of her chair, mouth full. Donut crumbs crashed to the ground from the pastry in her hand.

Kristen stifled a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Dyl, Abby doesn't want everyone there. Four people total is enough."

"You're right Abby doesn't want everyone there." Abby's figure approached them from the direction of her bedroom. She had her characteristically placid posture, moving slowly with this sort of ease in each step. Kristen wondered how Abby could act so calm. Especially given their current predicament. Suddenly, Kristen heard a loud crash coming from the Kitchen just behind her. She turned quickly to discover Macy standing over a broken vase. She flashed and innocent smile and shrugged, as if to say; _What're you gonna do?_ Abby sighed in relief, rolling her eyes. She beckoned for Alicia and Kristen to follow her. "Come on girls, let's go."

Alicia nodded dryly and started for the door. Kristen began to leave, but she felt like she was forgetting something. "I'll catch up with you in the hall. I need to grab something real quick," she excused herself. Abby nodded and turned, walking out with Alicia and softly closing the door behind her. Kristen ran past Claire and Dylan, who had a mixture of grief and anger across their faces. She understood.

Kristen burst in through her bedroom doors and looked around. _There has to be something_, she thought. _Why would I come up here?_ she always hated not knowing these things. It was almost always not worth the hassle of finding out, but there's that irritating feeling that pops up and next thing she's turning the situation into a Sherlock Holmes case. It's kind of funny to her, looking back on it. Considering she's a spy now.

She looked over to her windowsill. On the white block, there was an Ancient Roman soldier figurine. She used it as a paper weight for the note cards she had set there the night before. They were mere studying cards, nothing more. In fact she had studied to bore herself to sleep, and although it didn't work she still had the advantage of no homework. _Great Kris,_ she remarked silently. _A spy on a life threatening mission in a foreign country to save her best friend, a guy you don't particularly like and an ambassador's son got her homework done. Well that solves all you're problems now doesn't it?_

There was something different about the figurine though. Tucked behind it was a little note with Olde English script on the front. Kristen picked it up gingerly and looked down on it, expecting something brutally fantastic to happen.

Nothing did.

She decided to read it. Examining it closely, she began to decipher. She could make out a street name. _Via Del Corso._ She flipped to the back to reveal untidy scrawls lining the page. Kristen, try as she might, couldn't get a good look at it and was unable to unearth its possible secrets. Instead of setting it back down, she folded it and slid it into her pocket quickly, racing out to the hallway.

"What took so long?" Alicia asked, irritation evident. Kristen shook her head, too tired to explain. Abby tapped her foot impatiently and the girls took this as her way of telling them to get going already. Finally they were outside the building and in Abby's rental van. Abby turned to the girls in the back.

"Okay so Kristen, where do you think we should head first?" Abby asked her. Kristen glanced down to her pocket, debating whether she should tell them or not. She finally came to only one conclusion.

"Um, I think we should start on Via Del Corso and go on from there. We might be able to get some more clues since it's a street with a lot of stores. Some people might have seen them and we can collect evidence from there," she answered.

"Wait," Alicia held a manicured hand up. "Why don't we just go to the location they sent us?"

"_Because,_" Kristen countered. "We need to collect the subject to assure that Massie won't be kidnapped by him again."

"Who's the subject again?" Alicia asked, clearly confused.

"Agent Solomon." Abby said. Alicia nodded in understanding. "Well I think Alicia should go onto the streets first, they won't be after her anyway."

"I don't know..." Kristen trailed off. She didn't know what would be on that street. She was planning on facing it herself. Clearly she was wanted there, as the note was placed in her room.

"It'll be fine," Alicia rolled her eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to me."

Soon, Abby pulled up to a store at the corner starting the street. Kristen crossed her fingers for Alicia and Alicia noticed, giggling at the sight. "Don't worry," she added again.

...

Alicia climbed out and onto the pavement. The bustling Italian citizens pushed and shoved each other to get around. Alicia was unaware of this at first-that is until she nearly got trampled.

But she picked herself back up and headed for the nearest shop. She found herself asking several sales ladies and people. The familiar response of "No now please leave" was getting all too annoying. She had to find someone who would've been there. She wasn't entirely sure if this street was on the long way back to the hotel, and she wouldn't have been too surprised if it wasn't. Clearly no one knew anything. Alicia was growing quite fond of the idea of giving up when a tall man stopped her. She saw something recognizable in him, she just couldn't tell what.

"Alicia Rivera?" he asked in a low, gruff voice. She smirked, glad that someone seemed knowledgeable.

"Why yes." she responded proudly.

"I need to speak with you about Massie."

"Oh." she frowned. _Who is this guy anyway?_

"I want to offer you a proposal of sorts." He paused for a response. She nodded for him to go on. "I want you to help us, uh, _get rid_ of her."

He spoke all to calmly for Alicia's taste. She raised an eyebrow. "Who's us? And why would I ever want to '_get rid' _of her?! She's my best friend."

"Who we are will not be disclosed-"

"You're the circle aren't you?" she asked, a twinge of fear appearing in her voice.

"Well aren't you a smart one," he stated sarcastically. "Yes we are, and you would want to get rid of her because you want one thing more than her friendship."

"What might that be?" her voice elevated. She was getting angered by him now. He was like a little pest... that was older than her.

"Popularity." The way he said it, it didn't sound like the word usually did. Usually it was snappy or used with disgust. He said it like it was Heaven, or Godiva Chocolate or something. It was like pure gold rolling off of his tongue.

"Isn't it a little extreme to go on and kill her? I mean seriously?And she's still my friend." she resisted the urge to accept his offer.

"Alicia dear, she is no friend of yours," he tsked. " She's cruel to your little friend Olivia. She's cruel to the other girls, she's cruel to the Pretty Committee. She's cruel to _you _as well. She is better gone."

The words swayed her. It was all true. Massie could be cruel to people, but she was good at heart and cared for the people she loved. Alicia knew that, but his words clouded her thoughts at that moment. He held out a slip of paper to her. She stared at it, unsure. "Uh..."

* * *

**AHHHHH!**

**hey guys..it's been two weeks... AWK.**

**But I worked really hard on it. I hope you guys liked it! Like seriously! and I will try to update these sooner because there are more twists and I don't like making people wait. So yeah.**

**And I feel better. I keep coughing alot though and It is seriously bothering me. Like I'll say something and I just start coughing. I feel like an old smoker... but no sore throat or nose stuffiness so I'm good!**

**well review below and tell me your thoughts. and SORRY there wasn't Massie or Derrick in this chapter except for like the first two lines. There will be more next time CYBERSWEAR!**

**xoxo,**

**Nataliee:)**


	15. Blow

The sunlight shifted in the sky, clouds passing beneath it and creating shade across the countryside. Massie looked over to Derrick. They were still walking, and Massie began to wonder whether they went in the right direction until they could see city lights in the distance. She drew in a quick breath and gulped down the lump in her throat.

"Derrick?" She asked him.

"Hmm?"

"Why do we have to save the world?"

"What do you mean?" he glanced over to her.

"I mean... I don't know. Like, why us? What I mean is we had near perfect lives before and now we have to go off and put our lives at stake for other people. Why us specifically? There are far better people for this job and frankly, it would be better if someone else did this-"

"No it wouldn't, Block. We were chosen for a reason and whatever that reason may be, its our job to save the world. Just look at it this way- your a natural born spy and leader. You were pretty much meant for the job. And you keep your friends secrets all the time, I'm sure."

"Derrick, It's not the same thing. Keeping a friends secret is nothing compared to this. Its a huge secret that on one hand could be world destruction and domination. On the other hand, everything stays the same but my life is always at risk. Everyone's life is constantly at risk. What if I just want everything to go back to normal? What if I'm sick of being scared?"

He looked down for a long second. Massie wondered if he would even be able to respond. "Well, isn't everybody sick of being scared? But in all honesty, I'm glad its us. Look, what if a complete stranger had your life in their hands? They won't care if you die. It's like driving a car with a group of friends. I would want to be the driver, because I can trust myself completely. Can you trust yourself?"

"I can but-" Massie was interrupted by an explosion in front of them. Smoke clouded her vision and clogged her throat. She began to cough and choke on the ash and toxins when Derrick's hand grasped hers and pulled her through the dark of the smog. Massie kept her eyes shut, as she didn't want the flying materials to get caught in her eye potentially blind her.

Finally they had gotten into a clearing that was explosion-free. She slowly peeled her eyelids open. "Thanks Derr- wait. You're not Derrick."

The person chuckled. "I would certainly hope not-now come on! Let's get you out of here!" She reached out for Massie's hand gingerly

"Wait!" Massie yanked her arm away. "Where's Derrick?"

"Who cares?! Let's just g-"

"_I_ care! Now where is he?" Massie interrupted.

"You shouldn't trust him! He's bad news!" the girl protested. "He's working with the Circle!"

"No he's not!" Massie plugged her ears. "I'm not leaving without him, Alicia."

Alicia Rivera sighed. "Fine. He's over here." She led her best friend back through the dust and over to a silver van similar to the one she had been trapped in just a while before. Massie didn't realize until she opened her eyes again. She immediately turned to Alicia and gripped her gun. "Ugh! Re_lax_! He's just inside there!"

"Then you can bring him out." Massie replied flatly. Alicia rolled her eyes but Massie could see she was shaking nervously. She pulled open the doors to find Joe Solomon sitting there instead of Derrick.

"I'd like my gun back," He said.

"Well isn't that unfortunate." Massie said mockingly. He glared at her and shifted his attention to Alicia. They exchanged looks for a second before they both turned to Massie.

"Come on Mass, let's get back to the hotel. Abby will be very pleased."

"No."

Alicia smiled and started getting in the van. "Great so I think we should start by-" Alicia realized that Massie didn't say yes and turned back, cocking a hip and placing a hand on it. "Wait did you say no? Why?"

"Because, Joe Solomon works for the circle," Massie stated plainly, inspecting her nails.

"How did you know that?" Alicia's mouth dropped and she went into a normal standing position.

"I didn't," Massie smirked before disappearing into the fog. "It probably helped that he called this his gun-which I got from my little kidnapping experience," Alicia heard Massie call from the distance. She looked over to Mr. Solomon. He let out an annoyed sigh. She was definitely not as good as Massie.

* * *

Massie saw Derrick lying on the cold hard ground. Soot stained his clothes, along with a few tears and rips. There was dust in his hair and cuts along his right arm. "Ehmagawd!"

She raced over to his side and kneeled next to him. "Derrick, are you okay?" she asked. He coughed a couple of times and nodded. "Can you stand?"

He lifted himself to his feet and gave her a thumbs up. "What happened Mass?" he whispered.

"I-I don't know," she didn't have the heart to tell him about Alicia and Mr. Solomon. Sure she didn't know Mr. Solomon well but she was vaguely aware that he taught at Briarwood. Derrick probably knew him. And she honestly didn't know squat about the explosion. She did know one thing.

It was definitely no coincidence.

She helped Derrick walk the rest of the way through the fog. She was just hoping Alicia and Mr. Solomon weren't waiting there. To her surprise, they weren't. Kristen was. She stood there on the corner of the sidewalk, hunched over and catching her breath. Her long blonde hair was up in a pony tail that fell to the side. Her aqua eyes noticed them immediately and were turning a dark navy, filled with alarm and worry.

Massie practically dropped Derrick and ran to Kristen who was running too. They met in the middle and hugged like it was a cheesy movie they were in. Their story was far from cheesy though. "Mass I can't believe I found you!"

"I can't either, Kris. I though I would be lost forever." Massie admitted. Kristen wiped a single tear away. Massie turned and looked over to Derrick,who was lying on the ground, giggling lightly. "Maybe we should help him."

"Good idea" Kristen whispered.

They both pulled him back to his feet. Massie let out a nervous breath. "Hey I should tell you guys something, it's about Alicia. I'm sorry Kris, but she's working for the circle now. And Joe Solomon, too."

Kristen wrinkled her nose. "We found out about Joe yesterday but there's no way that Alicia is."

"Wait-" Derrick croaked. "Joe _Solomon_ is?" he asked slowly. The girls nodded. He had a shocked look on his face. "Oh."

"Yeah. But like I said, there's no way Alicia is." Kristen said.

"She is though!" Massie insisted. "I talked to her just a few minutes ago. She's working with Joe!"

"But she _can't_ be. It's not possible."

"Try telling her that," Massie retorted.

Kristen sighed. "Massie, Alicia's in the hospital."

* * *

**Haii**

**I hope you liked thiss:)**

**It's kinda complicated so let me explain: Massie and Derrick were walking. Mysterious explosion (it is implied that Joe and Alicia did it) Alicia takes Massie to Joe and the van. Massie ditches them. Massie finds Derrick in Fog. M+D leave fog. M+D see Kristen. M drops D and hugs K. K+M help D up. K reveals that Alicia is actually in the hospital.**

**"So who da hell is dat hoe stealin Leesh's identity?" you ask?**

**Bahahaha I have no clueexD**

**We'll have to wait until next chapter to find out won't we?xx**

**MWAHAHAH**

**xoxo,**

**evil-girl-writer-person **

**ah forget it**

**AKA Nataliee:D**


	16. Hospital

Massie looked at Kristen, doubtingly. "But I _just _saw her! She was with Mr. Solomon!"

Derrick gulped down hard and looked around nervously. Massie decided to ignore this. She focused on Kristen. She sighed and looked over to them. "She's in the hospital for a car accident. She wasn't very seriously hurt but she still had to go to the hospital and get her leg checked out. Something caught her ankle when she was trying to cross the street."

Massie nodded slowly. "We need to see her. ASAP:"

"K. Follow me, Abby's car is just around the corner." Kristen replied. Massie was prepared for the worst; that Joe would be waiting for them, or even Preston's dad.

They weren't though.

Everything was seemingly normal. Abby's car stood still, gas spewing out of the back and her sitting in the drivers seat, bored. As soon as she noticed them, she burst out of the car and raced over to where they stood, engulfing Massie in a hug. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Me too." she whispered solemnly into Abby's ear. Abby helped Derrick climb into the car with what little energy he had.

...

They arrived at the hotel room. A place Massie swore she would never see again. It was truly a wonderful sight. The suite was normal, virtually untouched. Cammie was pacing the hall nervously and abruptly stopped when she saw them. "oh my god!"

She ran up and reached out to Massie, as if she could just be a mirage. Massie smirked and hugged her, proving that she was indeed there. Derrick smiled with a light wave and Cammie glanced away awkwardly. Soon the rest of the group joined them. Massie earned several squeals from Claire and Dylan and nods of approval from the last four. She wasn't sure what they were approving, but it was something.

At last, everyone agreed to take Massie and Derrick to see Alicia. The hospital was big. The doors opened with ease and Massie could see nurses rushing around to other situations that required their assistance. They were escorted to Alicia's room fairly quickly. Alicia was unconscious, laying limp in her bed. The machine next to her beeped with every heart beat, signaling life stirring within her. Massie looked over to Claire, who had come in with her and Derrick. "What happened?"

Claire sighed. "She was hit by a car. The witnesses say that she was trying to run from someone and as she was trying to cross the street, the car came and Bam. Coma."

"She's in a coma?!" Massie asked incredulously. How could this happen? She couldn't help but feel that it was her fault. If only she never left in the first place. But then she looked to Derrick. What would happen to him if she never left? He probably wouldn't be hurt but she would never know that he was good. She would have to go through a much more complicated path to find out the truth and by then it would be too late.

"Yeah. The doctors say it's relatively minor. Not many head injuries but some parts of the brain got turned off. So until they wake up again, she's out cold." Claire sighed, collapsing into a chair.

Massie looked at Alicia again. She had a purple bruise on her head and her tan skin was now deadly pale. Massie turned, not wanting to see her close friend like this anymore. "Then who did I see earlier?"

"A clone," Derrick muttered.

"You're seriously suggesting that they made a clone of Alicia?" Massie asked him. He shrugged.

"It's possible" he replied. "Look at it this way: Alicia got hit by a car. If she was in the hospital, Mr. Solomon could have disguised himself as a doctor and used machinery to create a perfect replica of her during her autopsy. I mean he _is _a professional spy so I would assume he would be qualified enough to do that."

Massie considered this. Derrick knew his stuff, it seemed like exactly what would happen. Claire agreed first "I think you're right Derrick."

"Yeah, maybe we should tell Abby." Massie added. With that, Claire hurried off to warn Abby. The two reentered the room, Abby looking indignant and Claire looking overrun with emotions. "So Abby, what do you think of all this?"

"I can't believe Joe would betray us so openly. He's completely aware that everyone knows about him and yet he still has the audacity to run around like a maniac! I mean working for Mr. Winters when we found out he was a leader of the Circle! He's ridiculous! Oh jeez I sound like Rachel!" she threw her hands up in the air and collapsed into a chair.

Derrick gulped and Massie turned to him. "You okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," he answered shakily. "I just need some air."

So he went out to the terrace outside of Alicia's room. Massie raised an eyebrow in suspicion but ultimately shrugged it off. It's not like he could do anything out there.

* * *

Derrick looked down from the racing lights in the street to the twinkling ones in the sky. Millions of stars. All trying to find a place where they belong. The Moon outshone them all. It was this sort of magic that made you entranced in its magnificent glory. Yet everyone knew that the next morning, the sun would rise and the moon would shy away from its glory. The moon was always in the spot light- but the sun w_as_ it's spotlight. In comparison to the sun, the moon was just a floating rock.

Derrick wondered if Alicia felt like that compared to Massie. He carefully scribbled down a note, an excuse really, and left it on the table. He took one last look of the place and glanced to the door. Shadows danced across the windows. A figure entered the room- a doctor Derrick figured. Massie approached her, probably asking a thousand questions at once.

* * *

"Was there a man by the name of 'Joe Solomon' here running her tests recently?" Massie inquired. The doctor vigorously shook her head no. Massie sighed. It was the tenth question she had asked and still all no's. She decided to check on Derrick. Surely he would cheer her up.

"Hey Der-" she stopped mid sentence as she walked out the door to the empty terrace.

The _empty_ terrace.

Where did Derrick go? She scoured the area, but all she could find was a wrinkled up note. Deciding there was nothing else to do, she unfolded it and began to read.

_Massie,_

_By now, you've noticed that I'm gone.  
Not _Dead_ gone but gone-gone.  
like missing gone._

Leave it to Derrick to state the obvious.

_And the reason is  
Well I'm looking for Mr. Solomon  
And don't try to stop me-please  
It's my fault he's even here. If I'm responsible, I'll take care of this situation  
If I was responsible, I would have done this a long time ago.  
So I have to do this.  
But hey- I'll call you when I catch him, Okay?  
Hope you understand  
__See you Block._

_-Agent Derrick Harrington_

She dropped the note, and it floated gracefully to the ground. How could something so heavy in thought and danger be so light? Massie would surely never understand.

Immediately she ran inside, painfully numb. She couldn't tell if she wanted to scream or cry or hit someone. How could Derrick do that to her? That's barely enough information to tell what he's doing but there's no relative information on where he is or anything! They all read the note. They were shouting and pondering and just plain talking, but Massie didn't hear anything. Her ears were buzzing. Like a mass-murderer about to go on a rampage. No one was going to stop her from getting Derrick back. How could he be so selfish? They were a team. She's by his side and he's by hers. _So much for that,_ She thought.

Once she gets him back, they'll save the world, _whatever,_ but afterwards- she's not going to have _anything_ to do with him.

* * *

**Derrick? who just leaves like that?! Besides Cammie of course...**

**And Massie! You need to be with Derrick forever after that!**

**Geesh who does this writer think she is?!**

**wait a second...**

**lol REVIEW PWEASE:)**

**hope you liked it!**

**xoxo**

**Nattattack**


	17. Forever

Massie took in a whiff of the fresh air, as if that would help her find Derrick. TPC was standing outside of the hospital building, confused and furious. Claire gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mass?"

"Yeah." Massie answered. Claire sighed.

"We missed you," she said finally.

"I was aware." Massie stared blankly.

"Mass, we'll find him. Don't worry. I mean we found you, right? Or rather, we found each other…" Claire told her, trying to cheer Massie up. Claire had noticed that Massie was acting strange ever since Derrick left. Massie turned to face her now.

"Kuh-laire, you don't get it," she groaned. "I'm not scared that we won't find him."

"Then what are you scared of?" Claire asked softly, looking up from the ground and raising an eyebrow.

"_How_ we'll find him." Massie gritted her teeth. "And I'm scared of what I'll have to do."

"Well, it can't be that bad," Kristen joined the conversation. "What's the plan anyway?"

Massie drew in a shaky breath and conjured up the courage to tell them…but she couldn't do it. They couldn't know anyway. It would ruin the whole plan. _Unless… _"Can I trust you with it?"

"With what? The plan? Of course." Dylan was engaged now as well. Massie finally was able to tell them. Before she could stop herself, she blurted it.

**…**

"What?!" Claire shouted, astonished.

"You can't be serious, Mass." Kristen shook her head.

"I won't let you do this," Dylan folded her arms across her chest. "I won't."

"You guys don't understand!" Massie exclaimed. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "This is the only way."

"She's right," a voice joined their conversation. They snapped their heads to where the sound came from to discover Alicia Rivera. She was plopped in a wheel chair, weak and tired. Her raven black hair had split ends and bed-head. Massie concluded that she looked like a mess. Alicia wheeled up to them. "But she isn't doing it without me."

Massie smiled warmly at her best friend. Just a while ago, she thought that this girl had betrayed her to the enemy. And a little while after that, she thought that she was almost dead. Now, this girl before her wasn't the old Alicia. The old Alicia would be freaking out about her hair, swiping out some makeup to make herself look presentable. The old Alicia was beautiful…on the outside. The Alicia in that wheel chair was different though. She knew how fragile life was, having been walking on the thin line between life and death for a day. It was like she was on a tight rope, needing to keep her balance to avoid plummeting down to unknown nothingness. A very hard fall. This Alicia was beautiful, even in her hospital gown and plastic tag, with her bare feet covered in dirt, with the bruises and cuts on her arms and head, with all of those things. But mostly, she was beautiful on the inside.

Claire shook with nerves as she put her hand in the middle of their huddle. "Or me." Alicia smiled and put her hand in the center as well. Kristen did the same.

"Mass, I'm not losing you _again._"

Dylan followed suit. "Yeah, you aren't leaving us that easy."

Massie grinned brightly at her friends. She put her hand on top of all of theirs. "We _are_ best friends," she agrees. "And as best friends, The Pretty Committee will stick together." She took a brief look around at her friends. They hadn't noticed the rain that was pouring down on them so they were all soaking wet. The girls, with their dampened smiling faces stayed huddled, their gazes unwavering and locked on her.

"Forever." She finished.

"Forever," they repeated, before tossing their hands up into the air.

* * *

There was a long ditch. Over it was a bridge. Underneath that bridge, much like a troll, Derrick Harrington was huddled up. He was shaking uncontrollably, trying to gather all the warmth that he could. Agent Harrington didn't consider that it would be cold and wet and raining, but that's what he gets for running away.

It was rather difficult for him to make his way down said ditch. There was slipping and sliding, needless to say. Mud splattered onto his shirt and the rain pounding down on him only made it worse. It was slick, steep and most definitely scary. But he finally reached the bottom and there he sat, beneath the bridge.

He wrapped his jacket tighter around himself. He managed to grab some of the clothes he had stashed in random places all over the city and put them in a backpack he found. All he could think about was how stupid he felt. He was completely idiotic by just leaving like that. Derrick knew it even the moment he chose to. But he felt like it was right. It was his fault. If someone else got hurt because of him, he wouldn't tolerate it. He doesn't even tolerate that one person got hurt.

Suddenly, his phone bleeped. He thought that it would have died by then, and honestly wanted to toss it. But he knew that he wasn't going to be gone forever and when his parents found him he would be _so _grounded for breaking it. Oh and of course the inevitable punishment for running away would be on top of it.

He took out the Iphone and checked its battery. It was full. _Well that's weird._ he thought. Derrick opened the text message cautiously. Luckily, it was just from Cam.

CAM: D, WANNA COME OUTTA UR HIDING PLACE AND GET UP HERE?

DERRICK: ? R U TLKING ABOUT?

CAM: LOOK UP.

Derrick did as the text said. He looked up to see the silhouette of his best friend looming over the side of the bridge. His arms were wagging up and down as if they were having a spasm. Derrick immediately grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder, scaling up the side of the ditch. Once he finally reached the top, Cam was waiting for him.

"Cam? What the hell are you doing here?" Derrick's eyes widened at his best friend, whom he hadn't seen in a month or more. Cam shrugged.

"Claire called. She said something was wrong and-"

"Wait." Derrick interrupted him. "What did she tell you?"

Cam smirked. "_Everything._" Derrick looked at him, questioningly and took a step forward.

"What _kind_ of everything, exactly?"

* * *

She felt the wind against her hair. "By the way," Claire sneaked up behind Massie.

"What?" Massie replied, turning to face her friend.

"IkindoftoldCameverything." she said quickly before looking away to not face Massie's potential glare. Massie didn't glare though. She regarded her with wide eyes.

"What _kind _of everything?"

* * *

"So you know about Joe," Derrick began to list off.

"Uh-huh." Cam confirmed smugly.

"Alicia," Derrick held up two fingers.

"Uh-huh."

"Alicia's clone," 3rd finger.

"Uh-huh."

"Gallagher Academy is for Spies," four.

"Uh-huh."

"Briarwood Academy is for Spies" five.

"Uh-huh." this time, he was bored. "I think we've established that I know everything, so can we go now?"

"First," Derrick turned to face the long narrow ditch. "I want to ask you one thing." Cam nodded. "Will you help me catch him?"

"Who?" Cam asked, clueless. Derrick groaned and faced his friend again.

"_Joe._"

"Oh, yeah! Him! Sure."

"Seriously?" Derrick raised an eyebrow as if his friend was a complete idiot. He didn't actually expect him to say yes.

"Yeah, why not?" Cam shrugged again.

* * *

**heyy**

**its been a while.. awk.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it's shortish**

**If you haven't already, you can go to my profile poll and select your favorite story of mine!**

**No votes for Spy and Tell so far...**

**but I like this so obviously I won't be ending it..lol**

**OH AND REVIEWING IS COOL TOO:) **

**xoxo**

**Nataliee:D**


	18. Breaking Down

**...**

**Warning: Some scenes of violence maybe traumatic to some readers. Viewer Discretion is advised.**

**...**

**I'm sorry for what you're about to read.**

The door collapsed with a loud _thunk_ to the ground. Cam and Derrick stood on the other side, having kicked it down. Derrick quickly analyzed the room. There was a stainless steel examining table in the center of the room, stained with white splotches. _Bleach,_ he figured. Up against the wall was a small wooden desk with papers strewn across the top. Over in the corner was a large containment unit with splotches of red dotting the side. The ground was a rough wood with splinters sticking out and nails loosely screwed. It was a small space, just the size of a regular bedroom.

"What do you need here anyways?" Cam asks. "This place is really creepy."

Derrick sighed. They came to this cabin because of a message he got. It had spooked them sure, but it led them closer to finding Mr. Solomon. It could be a trap, sure. But that's what Derrick was depending on. "We need to find clues. Duh."

"And how do we find said clues?" Cam raised an eyebrow. Derrick pondered this for a moment. He knew there would be something here...just not what.

Instead of answering, Derrick walked deeper into the room. Feet sliding, arms flailing, he plummeted into a hole that appeared beneath his feet. _There's the trap I was looking for,_ he thought dizzily. Cam leaned over the edge very warily, not wanting to fall in as well.

"Derrick! You okay?" He called down to him. Derrick brought a hand up to his head and rubbed his tumescent skull. Blood dripped from a cut on his arm, on to the frigid pavement underneath him.

"Um yeah!" he lied. "Just stay up there! I'll find a way back!"

Cam nodded and shrank back into the room above. Derrick took a quick look over his surroundings. A bright light shined down from the corners. They weren't noticeable before but it occurred to Derrick that they automatically flashed on once he fell. It was a vast space, blank and white. The only thing that drew his attention was the shadow that loomed over one corner of the room. He picked himself up to stand. Feet dragging, he neared the dark corner, no longer afraid of what could be there.

He wasn't afraid when the two burly men revealed themselves. Without a word, they charged him. Derrick felt himself being lifted up by his shoulders, his feet dangling in the air. Each blow to his gut became less painful every second. But he didn't notice himself slipping out of conciseness due to the drugged rag they put over his head. Red liquid flew from his mouth after one last strike and he was too delusional to recognize it for what it really was. The two dropped him and he immediately collapsed, gasping for air. Someone yanked on his hair, puling his head to face upwards. They kept a tight grip, no mercy present. He winced, squinting in pain. Not that he could squint easily, as his eyes had nearly swollen shut. From what he could tell, a man dressed in a drab suit approached him.

"Derrick, buddy, how are you?" The man says with a chuckle, as if they're good friends. Like they used to be roommates in college or something. Derrick may have been on drugs but he was fairly certain that he wasn't old enough for college. So what did this guy want? Now a girl was coming into his vision. She resembled who he thought was Alicia. Derrick groaned something indecipherable.

"You want your friend?" Alicia said sympathetically, a pout forming on her face as she crouches down to be eye-level with him. "Cam, is it? Yes, they're taking care of _that _as we speak."

She brought herself up into a regular standing position and crossed her arms, smirking. Stepping in front of her, the man grew closer to Derrick. "Look kid, you're looking for the Circle, eh? Well you found us. And now you're going to have to choose."

They let go of his hair unexpectedly, and he crashed to the ground. He fumbled for balance, but eventually could prop himself up with his left arm. He finally was able to choke out, "What kind of choice?"

He sputtered and spat the words, gore escaping the barrier of his lips with each word. Some landed on the man's shoulder. He flicked it off carelessly. "Would you prefer to serve us as an ally, or serve us as a prisoner?"

To prove his point, he snapped his fingers and Derrick could feel guns press up against his back. His back ridged slightly at the sudden pressure. The man held a hand out to Derrick, as if to display his other option.

Derrick observed his options. Neither were very good. Hand trembling, he reached up to the man's hand. He hadn't made contact yet, but fake Alicia applauded lightly and smiled with satisfaction, as did the man. Derrick grinned wickedly and sent a devious glance up to the man as he grasped his hand. Suddenly, Derrick used his trajectory and force to flip the man over his head and let him collide into the two guards behind them. The guards, caught in the moment by the sudden movement, already shot their guns. Flesh ripped as the four bullets slashed through the air and through the man's skin. Alicia stared at Derrick, partly in awe but mostly in fear. The two guards were knocked out on the floor. No one was around to protect her.

Echoes of the shots rang out among the building and Derrick dragged himself to the stairs leading up before the other members of the Circle discovered the mess he had made. He knew fake-Alicia wouldn't talk. She was too terrified for that. Luckily when he resurfaced upstairs, Cam sat on the table unharmed. He was beyond stressed and scared, but otherwise unharmed.

"Derrick, what happened?!" he asked, mouth agape. Derrick shrugged, too worn to explain.

"I-I'm fine," he stuttered. "Let's find a place to stay for the night. This isn't safe, dude."

Cam nodded in agreement. With that, they abandoned the tiny house.

* * *

The Pretty Committee were standing around in a park. They started there on their quest to find Derrick and Cam after realizing that Cam wouldn't be doing anything to bring Derrick back. Trees swayed calmly in the wind; if only they knew the stress building in the air. Massie held the phone up in the air to get a better signal. Neither Cam, nor Derrick had been answering her calls. She only hoped that nothing was wrong.

"Leesh!" she frowned. "Why won't they just pick up?"

"I don't know. Maybe they don't want to be found."

"I would prefer not having to follow through with the plan," Massie grumbled. Alicia's eyes widened, remembering the plan. She came over and sat on the park bench next to her friend. Placing a loving hand on her shoulder, she nodded.

"I'm not sure if any one wants to do the plan completely. But we're supporting you, and besides- what would we do without our Alpha around?"

Massie considered this. It was a dangerous plan and they were counting on something very unlikely in order for it to take place. And her family will be heartbroken, she knew this much. Imagining them going through it was unbearable and it's impossible to tolerate her friends suffering as well. At least this way, they'll be by her side-not wondering what really happened.

* * *

**hi...**

**my friend told me to put that forward at the beginning lol.**

**I don't think it was THAT gory but if you think it was then leave it in a review or something haha..yeah**

**And as to who the Man was-**

**well we'll find out next chapter won't we?**

**Review please!**

**xoxo**


	19. Radioactive: Part 1

Her legs began to ache. Fake-Alicia was running, chasing the air. She had to escape that horrid place and Derrick gave her the perfect opportunity. She bounded the stone staircase and burst out the entrance of the cabin, as it's door was lying on the floor. Suddenly, she found herself surrounded by mountains. They were located in the middle of the Alps. The chill radiating off of the snow-capped mountains infiltrated her skin barrier and was slowly freezing her bones. Or rather, her _metal _bones. They didn't have the supplies to give her or any of the other clones real bones; so metal had to suffice. Her fake teeth clattered together, creating a sickening screech. _  
_

A helicopter surfaced, slicing through the crisp air and sending fake- Alicia flying backwards. She banged her head against the wall of the cabin, but was otherwise unharmed. The black helicopter hovered over her ledge before releasing Joe Solomon, who jumped out just as the Helicopter began to rise again. "Trying to run, I see."

"I'm sorry Mr., but I can't help you anymore. I'm just not cut out for this."

"That's too bad. I guess we'll have to exterminate you then-"

"Wait, what?" her eyes widened.

"If you don't do what we say," he glared at her. "then we'll have to kill you. Your only purpose after all is to serve us."

She gulped. This would be the time for her to explain what happened. "Fine. I'll stay. But I have to warn you, Agent Harrington came."

Mr. Solomon smirked. This had been his plan after all. "Did He handle him?"

Alicia turned and paced in a semi-circle, nervously tapping her fingers together. "Not exactly..."

"What happened?" he demanded.

"He's dead, sir. I'm sorry."

Mr. Solomon shoved past her, racing to the scene. Not bothering with the steps, he launched himself over the rail, landing on the ground without a scratch. Alicia just ran down to catch up. The Ambassador's limp body sat plump right where he landed. Completely untouched. Joe stared at it intently and Alicia began to wonder if he was planning on doing something with it. The guards were still passed out on the ground as well.

"You're telling me that Derrick did this?"

"Indirectly." she gulped again. "He flipped Mr. Winters into the air and the guards were caught by surprise and fired their guns I suppose. After that, agent Harrington left."

"Hmm." he mused. "So would that leave _me _in charge?"

"I guess."

Joe led Alicia over to the corner not splattered with the Ambassador's blood. It was a nice sitting area with a couch and a few various seats. He sunk into the chair that previously belonged to Mr. Winters, signifying his power over everyone. "Get the other clones." he ordered.

Alicia scurried away to what was frequently known as 'The Clone Quarters'. A hidden door in the metal walls revealed the corridor leading to it. At the end of said corridor was a door. Once she opened it, she found the familiar spiraling staircase leading down to the inner depths of the mountain. That is where they lived. If you were to travel the stairs headed upwards, you would find yourself in the private quarters: forbidden to clones. So she took her normal route down the dusty stairwell. Drawing back the drapes, the only form of separation from the stairs and their room, she revealed a long dingy hallway with bunk beds lining the walls. Each cot had a mini curtain similar to the entrance to provide the privacy they so well deserved. At the end of their hallway there was a musty bathroom with a rancid stench radiating off of it.

She started with fake-Massie's bunk first. Massie was lying back against the wall, hugging her legs and just staring off into space. Her hair was a rats nest, the grease and oil only making it worse. Her cheek was smudged with dirt and tiny drops of crusty blood. "Mass," Alicia whispered. "We have to go."

Massie looked up at her, amber eyes dark and broken. "Don't call me that."

Fake-Alicia raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "What?"

"That name," she snarled. "Don't call me that. I don't want anything to do with _Massie Block_." She spat the name distastefully.

"Well, then what should I call you?" Alicia put her hands on her hips.

"M-m-" Massie stuttered. "Maddie. Yes. Maddie. I like that name. It suits me more than- Uch I can't even say it."

"Okay, _Maddie_, we have to go now. The-"

"We should give everyone a new name!" Maddie exclaimed, and for the first time light was sparkling in her eyes.

"Hmm?" Fake-Claire wandered over from her own bunk, rubbing her eyes. "New names?"

"Yes!" Maddie confirmed. "Alicia, you could be..." she pondered it until she snapped her fingers. "Alexa!"

"Alexa?" Alicia asked, unsure. Claire and Maddie shook their heads. Suddenly, Fake Kristen and Dylan appeared.

"Alexa sounds wonderful," Dylan said, wide eyed.

"Alexa it is," Alicia-or rather, Alexa agreed with a sigh.

"And Claire," Maddie moved on. "How about Clarity?"

"Heart it!" Alexa urged her.

"Yup!" Clarity said proudly.

They ended up with Kristen becoming Christina and Dylan becoming Delia. The boy clones wanted new names too, but Joe Solomon stopped the process in its tracks. He didn't dare travel to their 'Clone Lair', although the clones themselves perceived it as remarkably similar to a dungeon. No, he simply called down the stairs for them to hurry up- or else. They all knew what that meant: -gulp- death. They could be replaced so easily that they, as people, weren't necessary.

Maddie in front, the clones formed a single file line. First the girls and then the guys who were led by fake-Derrick. As soon as they made it to the main level, they discovered Joe impatiently tapping his foot. "Took you long enough," he scoffed harshly. "Now, I want you guys to go on a mission. Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can trust us!" Maddie confirmed. "Technically, by definition, we are robots. Therefore, we can't possibly be untrustworthy."

"What's our mission?" Fake-Derrick stepped forward.

"Well, Derrick," Joe began before Derrick held a hand up.

"Can I go by Drake?"

Joe raised an eyebrow in suspicion and let out a small sigh. "Alright," he drawled. "Anyway, your mission is to locate Derrick Harrington. So pretty much Drake over here but the real thing. Try not to get them confused. I'll give you all the proper supplies needed and I will activate all of your trackers so you don't try to pull anything. Also, it would be ideal to get Massie Block into your grasps. After all, she knows some things that we need in our grasps. I'm sure she'll be with Derrick though. Any questions?"

Gingerly, Clarity raised her hand. "What kind of supplies?"

"Why don't I just show you?" Joe answered before leading them to the Weapons and Gadgetry unit in the building. It was a stainless steel vault larger than the Clone Quarters. Wall to wall were shelves, varying in items. On one rack, there were guns and makeshift lasers. On others, there were ordinary looking products that hid inside them technology greater than anyone has ever seen before. A simple leather watch with built in wifi, stereo, radar, voice communications, world clock, and sling shot. The clones each received one. Another was a 3DS with the obvious features that it was already equipped with but it also came with a laser stylus, x-ray scanner, bug scanner, voice modifier, and an eavesdropping setting that picks up any sound and magnifies it as long as the 3DS mic is pointing at it and it is within a twenty foot radius. The clones each received one of those as well. Lastly, there was a yo-yo. Its string could hold up to three tons thanks to innovative technology and was an amazing grappling hook, but it also had a bomb in the inner workings of the round plastic and was triggered if you tug it's string 5 times quickly. They would have gone with 3, but that was so easy to do by accident.

Once fully supplied, they were ready to be sent off.

_Watch out Derrick, this group of robotic wannabes are out to get you_, Maddie thought.

* * *

**So what'd you thinkk?**

**I'll upload part 2 soon!**

**REVIEW:)**

**xoxo**

**Nataliee**


End file.
